The Happiest Place On Earth
by McPerfect
Summary: our favorite surgeons take a little mandatory trip to disneyland. full summary inside. give it a chance, i know its overly done but i hope it's not like the other fics of this cliche. rating for language only.
1. It's A Small World

**a/n: just a little something my mind cooked up while reading other fanfics and would not let go of until i wrote it. i was bored and was like 'oh i want to send them somewhere, but where?' and then i remembered my six grade teacher who's an author (he wrote the cottonmouth club if you see it, pick it up and read it, it's really great) telling my class to always write what was like 'well, where do i know?; and then i realized 'i love disneyland! that would be fun! and it's my favorite place on earth, so of course i know it!' and so here i am. i know i should be working on wreaking havoc, but i'm a little stuck and this is begging me to be written. if you want to help me on wreaking havoc say the word and i'll let you! with credit obviously. so anyways, here's a quick summary and disclaimer and then on with the show!**

**disclaimer: it's not mine.**

**summary: a very overdone topic. richard gets annoyed at all the tension between our favorite doctors and decides to send them on vacation. to disneyland. no exact timeline but set after alex and addison's kiss and before the sex in the on-call room. my timeline kind of revolves around the two of them, so i can't tell you what else was going on then. oh, i do know it's before the ferry. so after the kiss, before the ferry boat. pairings: addex (long may they live! even though shonda has now crushed my dreams of them, but whatever), merder, bang, O'callie, and mcstizzie. so basically the cliche pairings. **

**wait, i have to rant a little. you can skip this if you want, but i need to vent my frustration... NO MORE BURKE!!!!!! washington's contract didn't get renewed! so now there's no addison and no burke. i'm a little afraid for the show, i mean that's like totally changing the entire dynamic! grr... okay, well if you took the time to read this, i thank you and am going to let you read now...**

* * *

Addison Forbes Montgomery was having a decent day for once in her life. Derek was in a good mood and talking to her nicely and not being the annoyingly sarcastic and jealous ex-husband. He was happy; Meredith was making sure of that. Mark wasn't being an ass and bugging her, he was actually leaving her alone in favor of chasing poor Dr. Stevens. She had already saved three women and their respective children and it was only four in the afternoon. And on all three of those surgeries, Alex Karev had scrubbed in, giving her the chance to talk to him and swoon, but she only allowed the second one for brief amounts of time.

God she was a sucker for punishment. He had told her that he wasn't interested? He had. So why did she keep pursuing him? It was something in the way he talked to her and looked at her. He was sending annoying mixed signals and it was probably driving her crazy. Damn him, damn him, damn him. He made her feel vulnerable and out of control, both of which were two very new feelings for her. Addison Forbes Montgomery did not feel vulnerable and she most definitely was never out of control. Except around him apparently.

In any case, her day was going well, so a page from the Chief didn't really change her mood.

She walked into the conference room, if you could call it that, and was surprised to find Alex, Derek, Callie, Mark, Burke, and the rest of Bailey's interns already there bickering as usual.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Izzie asked the group.

"What did you do now, Evil Spawn?" Christina asked, looking directly at Alex.

"Nothing, crack whore, it's probably your fault we're here," he retorted.

"My fault? I do not make mistakes," Christina scoffed.

"Oh, really now?" Izzie butted in, always eager to bring Christina down a notch.

"Shut it, Barbie. Go have eyesex with Ken over there," Christina snapped, cocking her head at Sloane. Addison made the mistake of laughing at the disgusted, affronted look that crossed Izzie's face. Everyone turned to her, focusing on the newcomer, hoping that maybe she might have some sort of idea of what was going on. After all, the Chief was like a dad to her, maybe he had talked to her about whatever they were stuck here talking about.

Almost embarrassed by the eyes looking at her, although she didn't mind a certain intern's eyes on her, she held up her hands, "Don't look at me, I'm just as much in the dark as you are."

"But it's daytime. And the ugly fluorescent lights are on," Mark commented, always annoying.

"Shut up, Sloane," Izzie groaned.

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend," Christina grinned evilly.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Izzie exclaimed, exactly as Sloane claimed she wasn't his girlfriend and the Chief walked into the room.

"Well, that's nice to know," he remarked. Izzie blushed. "You're probably wondering why I brought you all here."

Everyone nodded.

"There is too much tension in this hospital. I've tried to turn a blind eye to it, but it's getting to be too much. If you're not at each other's throats you're trying to get into each other's pants. So I've decided that you eight are going on a little vacation for a week. Next week, in fact."

Complaints and questions rang through the small room.

Richard raised his hand to stop them, "I will not change my mind so please don't try."

"Um, Chief? Can I ask a question?" Meredith asked.

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

"Disneyland. You will fly there on Sunday and stay at the Disneyland Hotel. You can choose your seats on the flight, but I'm assigning you a roommate, someone I think you have issues with that need to be worked out."

Upon hearing this news the doctors had a range of reactions. Christina looked like she was going to be physically sick, Burke looked uninterested, Derek looked scared, Meredith looked shocked, George was smiling, Callie had an eyebrow raised, Mark looked skeptical, Addison allowed a small, but genuinely joyful smile, Izzie was grinning like a maniac, and Alex was looking at Addison, smiling because she was.

"Disneyland? Who the hell chooses _Disneyland_ for a vacation for a bunch of surgeons?" Christina practically yelled when they were out of earshot of the Chief.

"The question is not _who_, we know that, the Chief obviously, the question is _why_," Meredith replied.

"Well, why then. Why?"

"Do I look like I know?!"

"I don't see why this is such a problem for you," Addison interjected. All of the surgeons were walking away from the meeting in a group. "It's just Disneyland."

"Exactly, which translates to whiny little kids going on annoying, bright colored rides and eating bright colored disgusting food. Meredith and I don't do kids and rides," Christina explained.

"Well I, for one, am excited," Izzie said.

"Of course you would be," Christina scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've never been," Alex stated to stop the imminent fight.

Addison stopped and turned to look at him, shocked, "You've never been to Disneyland?"

"That's what I just said."

"Ever?"

"Nope."

"But everyone's been to Disneyland," Addison was having issues wrapping her head around the idea.

"Not me."

Addison looked like the idea was a personal insult which almost everyone was confused by and which Derek and Mark laughed at, "One of Addison's favorite places in the world is Disneyland," Derek clarified.

"That would explain a lot," Alex said.

"Hey!" Addison exclaimed.

"She OD'd on 'It's a Small World' her very first trip there and now she's a Disney freak," Mark confided.

"I did not overdose on 'It's a Small World', Mark."

"She so did," Derek said.

Alex grinned. He liked the idea that Addison, the living embodiment of professional and perfect, had a childish, but adorable, quirk.

By this time Izzie, George, Callie, and Preston had gotten bored with the whole 'watch Addison banter with the three guys in her life' thing, although right now it was more of a 'watch the three guys in Addison's life embarrass her' thing, but that's not the point. The point is, they had gotten bored and walked away, leaving Addison and 'her guys' as well as Christina and Meredith, who were laughing every time Alex looked Addison's way.

"Is 'It's a Small World' the annoying ride that everyone seems to hate?" Alex asked.

"It's not annoying!" Addison defended one of her favorite rides.

"Addison, it's a bunch of singing dolls!" Mark exclaimed, exasperated.

"Do you guys really hate it that much?" Addison asked quietly. Both her exes nodded. "Why did you let me drag you on when we went?"

"Firstly, you dragged us on at least six times. Derek willingly went, since at that point he would have jumped off the Empire State Building for you. And I went because I am a sucker for punishment."

_Mark? A sucker for punishment? He doesn't even know the half of it,_ Addison thought to herself, _Try being in lo- liking an intern who's your ex-husband's girlfriend's friend and roommate, and then talk to me about punishment. _Fortunately she didn't say any of that out loud.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked.

"Torture," Mark replied.

"Good," she retorted before striding off. "Karev," she called over her shoulder, "You're with me. I cleared with both Chief and Bailey."

Alex smiled and hurried to catch up with her, which cause Meredith and Christina to crack up.

"You don't think…?" Derek asked.

"_No!_" Mark reassured both Derek and himself too quickly for someone who claimed not to be interested, "No," he said at a more normal, less frantic level.

Meredith and Christina just looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

* * *

**and that's the first chapter. i've found on my other fics that holding chapters hostage is a great but mean way to get reviews. i am a mean person so if you want more then i need reviews! at least five. and then there will be more. so yeah, review and i'll write. yay! okay, buhbye now. go write a review!**


	2. Mr Toad's Wild Ride

**a/n: i feel guilty about kind of abandoning my other story, but i'm waiting for inspiration and it's coming in the form of this story, so oh well. thank you all for your reviews! 17 for one chapter? you all rock! you made my day.**

**correction: yes, even i make mistakes... thank you to Noticeable801 for pointing out that in the previous chapter Chief said 8 were going when it's really 10... i was looking at my season 2 dvd case and mark and callie aren't on it and for some reason i forgot them... sorry!**

**AnnaBanana: check to see if you're right!**

**Rachel: thank you for telling me that you can see Addison as a disney freak. and i love it's a small world! it's one of my favorite rides!**

**kaplode: you've never been to disneyland?? to quote addison, but everyone's been to disneyland! you should go someday, it's my favorite place on earth.**

**Noticeable801: once again, thanks for noticing my mistake... what's your story? i may have read it and it may have been my inspiration... i can't remember, i've had this idea bugging me forever... so if that's true then thanks for the idea...**

**MollybyGolly: i'll keep writing if i can ever get any more ideas... tis frustrating my dear cuzzy, tis frustrating. i have a song that you absolutely need to listen to, either when i see you or i'll send you the link for youtube... i don't know yet**

**AnSgHsgirl: well, like i said in the summary or maybe in my babbling, somewhere where i was talking about pairings anyways, i love addex so no real addek moments, but i can put in some friendship moments if you want.**

**McAddex: thank you for your extremely long review! cyber-sugar? ha. it's disneyland, of course it's easy to love! and thanks for telling me that addison having a disney obsession make some sort of strange sense because i was afraid i was going to be told that it was stupid and out of character... and i have my ways to stick our favorite couple together without doing the cliched sharing a room thing. but you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?**

**everyone else: your reviews didn't really have anytihgn to reply to but THANK YOU sooooooo much!! i love you all.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing related to the show except my season 2 soundtrack, season 1 and season 2 on dvd, and i don't even own season 2, i rent it.**

**just a quick little note that you don't have to read, but if you're interested in learning something about me you can: i am a disney freak. and addison's disneyland story is what happened to me when i was 2. i don't remember it but i've heard the story many times. my mom and aunt took me on snow white, it freaked me out and i was screaming about how i hated disneyland so they dragged me on it's a small world many many times and now i'm one of the few people in the world who can stand it any number of times you make me go on it. well, you wouldnt have to make me, i would go willingly... if you read this now you know and can go on to the story.**

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a flurry of terror and joy. Most of the surgeons were eager for a week off, although Christina was less than pleased. All of them were terrified of finding out whom they would have to room with for the next seven nights.

At two o'clock in the afternoon all eight completely stressed surgeons were waiting in line for security. They were still waiting when the Chief showed up with a clipboard. "I'm here to make sure that every one of you gets on this plane and also to give you your room assignments," he explained, "I see everyone is here, so let's get started. Preston your roommate will be Callie."

The two exchanged glances and kind of a shrug. They had no problem with each other.

"Izzie you'll be with Christina," Richard continued. Christina looked annoyed, but not mad.

"Alex," Alex started listening at the mention of his name. He knew who he wanted to be roomed with and that was a certain very sexy redheaded attend- "O'Malley."

Damn it.

Only Derek, Mark, Addison, and Meredith were left. They all exchanged fearful glances. Meredith was terrified of rooming with Addison, the woman would probably eat her alive! Addison was almost trembling at the idea of rooming with any of them, but mostly Mark. If she was stuck with Derek they would probably spend the entire trip arguing, which was so not appropriate for Disneyland. She had no real problems with Meredith, but being forced to room with her ex-husband's girlfriend? It sounded pretty awful. Still, she would rather have that forced on her than be sexually harassed by Mark Sloane all week. Derek didn't care so long as he wasn't stuck with Mark and Mark felt the same way. He could make it work with Meredith, after all, they were in the Dirty Mistress' Club together, and he loved the idea of sharing a room with Addison, even if only to mark his territory. Surprisingly, he felt less and less romantically interested in her every day, but Addison was 'his' and no one, especially not a cocky intern, had the right to steal her from him. For the second time in his life Mark Sloane was jealous. The first time had involved Addison too, and that was when he was sure he was in love with her and she was sure she was in love with Derek.

"Addison," the Chief looked at his clipboard. All four surgeons held their breath, "Meredith," he said with an air of finality. Which left only Derek and Mark.

"Oh, hell no," Mark grumbled.

"You have got to be kidding me," Derek moaned.

"Don't be such babies," Addison chided them.

"It'll be okay, Derek," Meredith consoled him, "You know what? You should be the one comforting me. I'm stuck with your ex-wife for God's sake. Your ex-mistress, current girlfriend, and your ex-wife. I am going to die."

"What's so bad about me, Grey?" Addison asked.

"No offense, I'm sure you're a very nice person or whatever, Dr. Montgomery, but you _are_ my boyfriend's ex-wife. I'm a little afraid of you."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Here I was thinking that we were going to have such a great time," Addison said with a twinkle in her eye, "But if we're going to be rooming together then you should probably call me Addison."

"That's the spirit," Richard said. Then he made his excuses and said his goodbyes but waited until they were all through security, making sure there was no chance of escape, before leaving.

"And so it begins," Alex said in a dramatic voice.

**_GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG_**

Looking at their tickets they saw that all the seats were in pairs. A quick swapping of tickets occurred. Meredith and Derek ended up next to each other, of course. Christina and Burke did, too. Callie and George were together, Callie, whom most of them were at least little afraid of, made sure of it. Izzie sighed. She didn't want to sit with Alex, it was still strange between them, and she was positive that being offered ten million dollars or the chance to scrub in on some amazing surgery were the only two ways she would be convinced to sit next to Dr. Montgomery. The woman was flawless and there was no way Izzie needed the self-esteem issues sitting next to her would ensure. This reasoning left her with no other choice but Mark, who grinned when she informed him of these facts.

Addison and Alex both cursed and worshipped the seating gods. On the plus side, they got to sit next to each other. But that meant they had to find something to talk about. Oh God, this flight was going to be awkward.

Eventually everyone was seated and the plane was ready for take-off. The first half an hour of the flight was incredibly dull. Everyone was either sitting awkwardly with their seat partner or too busy having eyesex to talk. Addison and Alex were doing the former.

"So…" Addison said hesitantly, mind racing to find a subject, "Are you excited?"

_To be sitting next to you? Yes,_ Alex thought. But what he said was, "About what?"

"Going to Disneyland."

"Oh. I don't know. It's never been my life's dream or anything. I'm psyched to be out of the hospital though."

"You're going to love it," Addison stated with certainty.

"If you say so," Alex replied, and really meant it. He would have believed anything the woman said, even if she told him that the sky was chartreuse with burnt orange polka dots and that the clouds were really flying, fluffy, white puppies, he was that in lo- infatuated with her.

"I do say so."

"Well I believe you," he said with an easy grin that made Addison feel like pudding or Jello or some sort of gelatinous material.

"Okay," she brilliantly replied, mentally kicking herself for not coming up with something better to say, smiling back at him.

Unfortunately that ran out the topic of safe topics to talk about and left them in another uncomfortable silence.

Meanwhile, two seats forward, Izzie was managing an actual conversation with Mark, and although it was awkward and clumsy and she had to glare at him any time he said anything sexual she actually found herself enjoying herself. Mark was funny and could be pretty charming if he wanted too. _I guess he wants _to, Izzie thought.

Mark found Izzie Stevens fascinating. She was so unlike Addison. Blond for one and so cheerful. And if he admitted to the truth, that he liked her, that was probably one of the reasons he did.

The other three couples were enjoying themselves too. Meredith and Derek were busy making out much to the chagrin of everyone around them. Callie and George were giggling over something or other and being a generally cute couple, and Christina and Burke were deep in discussion about something medical and smart sounding.

Addison fiddled with her iPod earphones. She wanted something, anything, to occupy her, but putting her earphones in would mean making it harder for Alex to talk to her since she would be busy. Then again, it was Alex she was talking about, he wouldn't talk. She sighed and stuck her earphones in her ears. She scrolled down the list of albums until she found the perfect one to put her in the mood for Disneyland.

She got so immersed in her music that she failed to notice Alex reach over and grab her iPod. He grinned, "Someday My Prince Will Come? Snow White? Seriously?"

"Hey! Give that back!"

"What else have you got on here?" he asked mischievously, turning away so that she couldn't grab her iPod back.

"Stop!" she shrieked. She looked around, expecting to see everyone's eyes on her, but everyone was too engrossed in whatever they were doing.

"Damn, Addison! How much Disney do you have on here?"

"One CD's worth! Now give it back!" she cried, leaning over him to reach for her iPod. He just held it farther away from her causing her to lean over further. Finally she gave up on the whole reaching across him thing so she stood up (the seatbelt sign had gone off long ago). Then the most clichéd thing happened. The plane hit some turbulence and she stumbled. Alex leaned forward and quickly reached out an arm to steady her, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her closer so that the side of his face was basically pressed into her hip. They stayed like that for a moment and just when they thought it was safe, the plane hit more turbulence, causing Addison to fall indelicately onto his lap. Because of the position they had been in, Addison's legs were basically taking up the aisle. In an automatic effort to save herself she had put an arm around his neck. Slightly out of breath and a little flushed she looked at him and he looked back. They locked eyes and didn't move until a random woman on her way to the bathroom cleared her throat, not wanting to climb over Addison's legs. Addison blushed and quickly got up and into her own seat. The woman walked off muttering to herself and both Addison and Alex were pretty sure they heard something about "young love".

When Addison was situated, not wanting to go back to the awkwardness and acting entirely on impulse, said with a grin, "My hero," and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He flushed slightly, but not enough for Addison to notice, and replied, "You're worth saving."

She, in stark contrast to him, blushed profusely and looked away.

"Dr. Montgomery?" he said to get her attention.

"You can call me Addison, you know."

"Oh. Okay, um, _Addison_, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. For, you know, saying that I'm not interested. I mean, I, it's just that, it's complicated," he finished pathetically, trying to salvage some of his reputation. He was interested, he knew he was, but something was holding him back. He knew she was interested too, but like he said, it was complicated.

"It's okay, Karev, I get it."

"If I'm calling you Addison shouldn't you call me Alex?"

"Fine, _Alex_. How about you stop blabbering and just enjoy the trip okay? I'll be your personal tour guide. I get that you're not into me or whatever, but I know the park like the back of my hand and I have a feeling that with me as a guide you won't miss anything," she smiled encouragingly, trying to convince herself that this was a good idea. Spending days in Alex's company was always a good idea, she told herself, it was just the part about him spending days in her company that worried her.

"Sounds good to me," he shrugged.

The rest of the flight was uneventful and the group arrived at LAX safely. Richard had arranged for a car to meet them so after baggage claim, which took Addison longer than everyone else even though she had Alex's eyes helping her look for her many suitcases, they stood outside waiting. They were starting to get annoyed when a limo pulled up.

"You don't think?" Izzie whispered to George.

The chauffer stepped out of the car and asked "Seattle Grace Hospital Staff?"

"That's us," Addison said coolly as she stepped into the limo, accustomed to things like this. Derek and Mark stepped in after her. The interns stood outside speechless. Maybe this vacation wouldn't be too bad after all.

Addison's head poked out of the open door, "Are you planning on coming sometime this century or should we send the car back for you?"

Needless to say the interns got into the car.

* * *

**i write more when i'm happy and reviews make me happy! (hint hint)**


	3. Golden Dreams

**a/n: this stupid story is distracting me from my other one. but this one is so much more fun to write!**

**this is mainly just a bunch of glimpses at the roommates. i have issues writing mark and derek and george and alex so their parts are pretty short. i'll try to work on that.**

* * *

Somehow they managed to more or less sit in the same configuration as on the plane. Addison had Alex on her left and Callie on her right. Callie was sitting next to George. The four were sitting on one side of the limo. Izzie was sitting next to Mark who was sitting next to (miracle of miracles) Derek who was sitting next to Meredith. And they were on the other side of the limo (it was a small limo with two long bench seats along the sides and two seats facing backwards). The two backwards facing seats was where Christina and Burke were sitting.

Addison felt squashed up next to Callie but didn't dare move in case she ended up touching Alex which would probably stop her heart and brain function.

"Hey Manhattan? I love you and all, but you seriously need to move before I start breaking bones. You know I can, it's what I do for a living."

Addison scooted over enough to unsquish herself from Callie but not enough to press up against Alex. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on the way you look at it) it was a small space and they both had long legs and their knees kept brushing against each other, shocking each with a small, pleasant electric current that didn't really exist except in their minds, causing them to mumble apologies each time, a fact that Meredith and Christina noted with glee and Callie noticed with a raised eyebrow.

After a painfully long and silent ride the group finally arrived at the hotel.

"Finally!" Christina nearly yelled as she shot over everyone else and out the door.

Everyone piled out of the car. An older man in a suit stepped forward. "Hello everyone. My name is Jeremy and I'll be taking care of you for the duration of your stay."

"We need a babysitter?" Addison leaned forward to whisper sarcastically in Alex's ear making him grin, although it was mostly being in such close proximity with her that made him do it.

"Richard asked me to keep an eye on you," Jeremy continued.

"Apparently we do," Alex whispered back to Addison, not turning to face her but that wasn't a problem because her head was still hovering over his shoulder.

"He told me to tell you something and then to allow you to settle in. You will be allowed to roam the park with whomever you so choose to. However, at seven you all must be back at the hotel for dinner. You will eat dinner together and afterward you may do whatever you want. Tonight you will have the next hour to get settled in and then you will all have dinner at seven at the Rainforest Cafe. That is all, you may go now," he dismissed them. The ten of them walked slowly towards the hotel, not wanting to have to spend time with the person they were assigned to.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"Okay, Barbie, let's get a few things straight. I don't do manicures and pedicures. I don't do late night talks. I don't do anything girlie. Stay away from me and I'll stay away from you. It's not personal; I just don't like people all that much. If you talk as little as possible and stay away from all things girlie then we should get along just fine."

"Fine," Izzie replied, "But I get the bed by the window."

"Whatever."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Preston and Callie were unpacking in silence. They didn't have anything against the other but they really had nothing in common.

Callie, frustrated by the lack of noise, put her iPod in the portable dock she had brought with her. Bored with her normal choices, she chose her one secret love. Burke looked up, surprised, as a reggae sounding song filled the room.

He raised an eyebrow, "Margaritaville? Jimmy Buffet? Really?"

"His music is kind of my secret love. Even George doesn't really know the depth of it," she grinned sheepishly, "Hey! How did you know the song?"

He smiled back, "One of my favorites."

"I never had you pegged for a Parrothead."

* * *

"Most people don't."

"Have you heard 'Fruitcakes'?"

"What self-respecting Parrothead hasn't?"

And that was the end of the awkward silence.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Derek and Mark were sitting in silence. They had nothing to say to each other. Well, Mark had plenty to say, but Derek wasn't having any of it. Any time Mark tried to say something Derek walked away. This was not going to be fun.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"So," George asked trying to break the ice, "How goes it with Dr. Montgomery?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Alex asked quickly and nervously.

"You know, at work? The Gynie Squad?"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, it's fine," Alex said, trying not to give anything away.

"Fine? A couple weeks ago you were complaining. What changed?" George questioned him suspiciously.

"None of your business," Alex snapped.

"I was just trying to make conversation."

"Well don't."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

It was an incredibly long and uncomfortable elevator up to their room, especially for the poor porter who had to get all of Addison's bags and Meredith's as well. He was exceedingly relieved to put the bags in the room, grab his tip, and leave. At least the redhead tipped generously.

With the departure of the porter Addison flopped down on the bed nearest the window, clearly claiming it for herself. But because she was Addison, and Addison was polite, she raised her head from the pillow, "I'm sorry, Grey, did you want this bed?"

What was she supposed to say? Yes? Even if they were roommates she was still her boss, and there was no way Meredith would do anything to intentionally piss her off. "No, it's fine."

Addison promptly replied burying her head in the pillow and managing to slip her shoes off without using her hand. "Thank God," she murmured into the pillow.

"Why do you wear them if they hurt that badly?" Meredith asked not really expecting an answer.

"That's a good question Grey, and not one I really know the answer to."

"Oh."

"I guess it's just because they're familiar and I could really use something familiar every once in a while."

"Oh."

"Plus," Addison continued with a smirk, "Guys think they're hot," she finished. And then she started laughing. Not just a giggle either, full out belly laughs that were neither expected or ladylike. They were infectious and Meredith found herself genuinely smiling, but not laughing. Addison regarded her seriously, "I don't hate you, you know."

"Um," Meredith replied.

"No, really, I don't. It hurt when Derek chose you over me, but I'm over it," Addison shrugged, "I've moved on. And disregarding the fact that my husband chose you over me, you're pretty likeable."

"You make it insanely hard to hate you," Meredith sighed, "I want to, but I can't. I _really_ wanted to when I first met you. But you're too smart and talented and decent to. And that's what I hate you for. I hate that I can't hate you. I should hate you, you know? I mean, you came in and took away my boyfriend. I should hate you. But I don't. And I can't. I tried, I tried really hard. But then you went and defended me against that pregnant lady who hated me because I was having an affair with your husband, telling her that I was the wronged woman and now I can't hate you. It's frustrating."

"I think that's the most non-medical related words I've ever heard come out of your mouth, Grey. I think we should start over, fresh."

"So you're not my boyfriend's ex-wife and I'm not your ex-husband's dirty mistress?"

"Exactly. Hi, I'm Addison Montgomery," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Meredith Grey. It's nice to meet you," Meredith replied, taking Addison's hand and shaking it.

"You know Meredith? I think this is what the Chief wants from this trip."

"Does that mean we can go home now?"

"Why would you want to leave? We're in _Disneyland_!"

"Oh that's right, you're the Disney freak. The one who loves 'It's a Small World'."

"I am not a freak. And between you and me? Derek loves that ride too. Told me so himself."

And that's when Meredith realized just how useful having Addison as a friend could be. "Really? That surprises me."

"Really. You need any help on anything Derek, you come to me. I'm also great for embarrassing stories for blackmail," Addison laughed. It was the same infectious laugh from earlier and this time Meredith joined in.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

In the hour that preceded dinner Burke and Callie had bonded over their shared Parrothead status, Mark and Derek weren't speaking and neither were George and Alex. Christina and Izzie were being Christina and Izzie, friends, but not really talking to each other, and Addison and Meredith had found that they worked well as friends. The last two came down talking and laughing, shocking everyone else into silence. "What?" they asked in unison which launched them into another fit of giggles.

"Are you two… getting along?" Derek asked worriedly.

"What? I'm not allowed to get along with your girlfriend?"

"Well… no. You're not supposed to get along; you're supposed to hate each other's guts."

"I have never understood that expression," Addison commented to Meredith, "Why would I hate someone's guts? Their guts have nothing to do with who they are."

"Exactly!" Meredith exclaimed, "I've never met someone who gets that! I try to tell people exactly that but normally they look at me like I'm crazy."

"You're not crazy, just smart, like me. It's a blessing and a curse," Addison said with an exaggerated flip of her hair. She became a different person here, someone more carefree and less serious, that's probably why she liked Disneyland so much; it allowed her to act like she was ten again. "Do we not have reservations that need getting to? Did that make any sense?" she asked the group.

"No," Callie spoke for the first time, "But I somehow got what you're trying to say. Let's go."

* * *

**i've started with the dinner so i'll try to get that up really soon... you know what would make me soo very happy? reviews from my fantastic readers!**

**Au revoir!**

**Lauren**


	4. The Rainforest Cafe

**a/n: hey peeps, sorry that this took longer than expected. i got caught ditching swim practice and now my parents are pissed and i'm not supposed to be on the internet til sunday. but they're not here now, so i'm putting this chapter on. so i hope you appreciate it since i'll be grounded til the end of time if they find out i'm on here. after today i won't be able to check my email or get on since they'll be home all weekend, so i can't update until monday or so. sorry.**

**disclaimer: nope. still not mine.**

* * *

The restaurant had their table ready when they arrived. Surprisingly enough, the Chief had allowed them to choose their own seats. There were four seats on the side and one at the ends of the table. Derek and Mark ended up in these two, trying to put as much distance as possible between them. Meredith was sitting next to Derek and Addison. Alex ended up next to Addison and Izzie, who was talking quietly with Sloane. George was sitting across from Izzie and next to his wife. Christina was next to Callie and across from Addison, a prime spot for watching for the almost guaranteed eyesex between Satan and Evil Spawn. Preston was next to her and across from Meredith.

"Hey," Meredith said softly to Derek.

"Hey," he whispered back, leaning over to give her a kiss.

Alex noticed that Addison was looking at the two of them strangely, not really jealous, more like happy and sad at the same time. And then he understood exactly what he was seeing, it wasn't jealousy or anything dramatic like that, it was hurt. All evidence to the contrary, he hated to see her hurt. So he leaned over and whispered, "You'd think that by now they'd be over the public displays of affection."

She turned to him, "They're in love, you do things like that when you're in love," she answered with a sad smile.

"Did you and Shepherd do things like that when you were dating?" he asked before realizing just how evil spawn-ish that sounded. "I'm sorry, that wasn't… I didn't mean… I'm sorry," he stumbled.

"It's okay. And no, we didn't. Well, we did. But not like that. We were slightly less cute, far more sickening," she answered with a smile that was meant to be joking but came out sad and nostalgic.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

She looked at him seriously, "You're a decent guy," she said, almost incredulously.

"This surprises you? I know I can be an ass, but I like to think that it's not a permanent condition. Although I don't know why it shouldn't surprise you, I'm always an ass around you."

"Not always. Sometimes you surprise me."

"I'm a surprising guy."

"I'm not a huge fan of surprises, but I enjoy yours."

Oh God, did she really just say that? Way to go Addi, way to go. That is exactly how you want to talk to someone who's not interested. Way to look desperate. Just fan-frickin-tastic.

"Thanks," Alex said and grinned at her. She grinned back. He was just happy to see a smile back on her face.

"What are you two grinning about over there? Am I missing something?" Callie interrupted. Startled, they broke eye contact, effectively ruining the moment.

"Nothing," Addison hastily assured her.

"Nothing at all," Alex put in.

Christina tried to kick Meredith to get her attention. She made contact with a shin, harder than she had intended.

"Ow!" Addison yelped, "Who just kicked me?"

Christina turned to Burke and started talking; pretending that's what she had been doing the entire time. Hopefully Dr. Montgomery had been too busy flirting with Alex to notice that she hadn't been. And lucky for Christina, she had.

Meredith, who had witnessed Christina slightly sinking under the table, shot a nervous glance at Addison and then looked at Christina, curious. Christina made eye contact and kept glancing furtively between Addison and Alex. Meredith caught on and started smile. She was so going to ask Addison about this later.

Izzie and Mark didn't notice any of this because they were at the other end of the table. Well, that and they were too busy talking.

Izzie was amazed that Mark Sloane was able to carry on a conversation with a woman without hitting on her. Mark was just amazed by Izzie. The entire time they were talking he could feel the rest of the world just fade away. The thing was, he realized, was that he had feelings for her. He, Mark Sloane, resident manwhore, had feelings for Isobel Stevens, the chick who when she was nervous or sad turned into freaking Martha Stewart. Martha Stewart and the Manwhore. There was a great children's book. These stupid feelings were keeping him from just sleeping with her and getting it over with. He knew he hurt women and he was not about to hurt Izzie Stevens. He could see what he had done to Addison and there was no way he was doing that to Izzie. So he had a little crush, he could handle it right? God he hoped so.

"Do you- do you want to go grab a cup of coffee or something after dinner?" Izzie asked.

Oh no. "I'm pretty tired," he started but changed his tune when he saw her face, "So caffeine would be great."

It was just coffee between friends, right? Right?

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Dinner wasn't actually all that painful. Most people got along well enough, especially with Derek and Mark at separate ends of the table, too far to fight. They paid, well not really, since it was an all-expense paid trip, the hospital paid, but whatever, and walked out into Downtown Disney.

"There's a great coffee shop down the way," Izzie said.

"Been here a couple times, have we?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"A few. Now come on," she replied impatiently grabbing his wrist and dragging him off through the crowd.

Everyone stared at each other in shock. "Did she just…?" George trailed off.

"I think she did," Meredith responded.

"He'd better not hurt her," Alex growled.

A look of hurt and jealousy passed over Addison's face, but she quickly returned to normal. "Jealous are we, Karev?" she said jokingly, even though she was afraid of the answer.

"No! No. It's just that I really liked her and she's my friend now and I'm still protective I guess. I just want her happy," he answered sincerely.

Addison glanced at Derek, "I think I know what you mean."

"Exactly."

"Anyone for coffee?" Addison asked everyone.

"I could use some," Alex replied.

"Nope," Meredith and Christina lied in unison; they could always get coffee somewhere else. George and Callie shook their heads no too.

"I could- Christina!" Burke started until Christina elbowed him, "Not. I could not use some," he finished lamely, noting the death glare she was sending him.

Derek, seeing that if he went he would be stuck with his ex-wife and her… whatever Karev was, quickly made his excuses and walked away with the group.

"Soo…" Addison, ever the brilliant conversationalist, began awkwardly. "Coffee?"

"Lead the way, Miss Tour Guide," Alex said with a smile.

"Alright. This way please," Addison replied in her best tour guide voice, leading them in the opposite direction of Mark and Izzie.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"This is the best coffee I've ever tasted," Mark commented as he and Izzie sat at a small outdoor café in Downtown Disney.

"I told you so," Izzie smirked.

"That you did. Nice pick."

"Did Mark Sloane just give a compliment?"

"I resent that. I'm a nice guy."

Izzie scoffed at that.

"What? I am! When I want to be anyways."

"So when you don't want to be, you're an ass?" Izzie asked.

"Something like that," Mark laughed. They grew quiet as the mood changed. "You know my story but I don't know yours. Now, that is a shame."

"There's really not much to tell," Izzie responded, tracing the rim of the cup with her finger. "I grew up in a trailer park, decided I wanted to become a surgeon, paid my own way through college by posing for lingerie ads, and now I'm here. In Disneyland. Drinking coffee with world-class plastic surgeon Mark Sloane."

"Wow, rough life," Mark observed actually sounding sympathetic. He could do this friend thing. He was sure of it. Well, half sure. He had managed to convince himself of this when Izzie leaned over and kissed him. Screw it; he couldn't do the friend thing.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"You really like it here, huh?" Alex asked as he and Addison sat in the coffee shop/ book store that was right by their hotel.

"Here, this coffee shop here or here, Disneyland here?"

"Both."

"Okay. This is my favorite place to stop for coffee in the world, and Disneyland is one of my favorite places in the world."

"Why do you like it so much here?" Alex inquired putting his elbows on the small table and leaning forward in the classic 'I'm interested' pose.

Addison did the same and teasingly answered, "I guess you'll just have to find out tomorrow now, won't you?"

"Well, if you won't tell me…"

"My lips are sealed. You'll never get it out of me. Not until tomorrow at least. I refuse to ruin it for you."

They were approximately six inches apart now. Silence settled over them as they stared at each other, daring the other to move closer. And then Addison got a text message. "Hold on a second," she smiled apologetically.

_Callie: Did you kiss him yet?_

_Addison: WHAT??_

_Callie: You heard me. Read me. Whatever. Answer the question. Have you kissed him yet?_

_Addison: No. And I don't plan on it. Can you go away? He's right here and looking like he's going to throw my phone out the window so that people will stomp on it and break it._

_Callie: That's cuz he wants to kiss you! Go! Go now!_

_Addison: He does not want to kiss me. He's not interested, remember?_

_Addison: Callie?_

_Addison: Hello?_

_Addison: Get your ass back here missy!_

_Addison: Callie?_

_Addison: I hate you._

_Callie: I know you do. Byee!!_

"Sorry about that," she apologized to Alex.

"No problem."

"Soo…"

"So…"

"Nice night," Addison said in a feeble attempt at conversation.

"We're talking about the weather? I think that's a sign that this date is kind of over," Alex pointed out. _Oh God, did I really just call it a date? _he thought.

_Oh God, did he really just call it a date?_ Addison thought. "Yeah, I guess. We should probably get back to the hotel," she said staring out the window. A flash of blond hair caught her eye and she looked more closely, "Is that Izzie and Mark?" she asked Alex pointing the pair out.

"It is. Are they-?"

"Holding hands? They are. Wow."

"Wow."

"Well, um," Addison stumbled. "Goodnight," she said as she stood up to leave.

"We're going to the same place, at least let me walk there with you."

"No thanks. I, uh, need some time to think."

Alex, being the super-perceptive guy that he is, noticed that she was distracted and distance and knew to back off, "Alright. I had a good time tonight, Addison."

"Yeah. Me too. See you tomorrow."

"Right. I expect one hell of a tour, Miss I-Know-Everything-About-Disneyland."

"Don't worry, you'll get one," she retorted and walked away.

* * *

**there you go. a little mcstizzie and some almost addex. hope you liked it. you can make my risk of being on here worth it and review now!**


	5. The Disneyland Hotel

**a/n: i'm ba-ack! you honestly have no idea how much i missed you people and your reviews. so thanks to all those who reviewed and made my risk worth it. so i know that i'm taking forever to get to the actual days in the park but this is fun and there's some fluff for all you mcstizzie shippers and some for addex shippers too. so i know i said that all the ships are going to be in this, but mainly it's addex, since they're my favorite, and mcstizzie, cuz they're fun to write. i'll try to put some more of everyone, but it's hard because i'm having so much fun with addex and mcstizzie!**

**disclaimer: although it has been awhile since i last checked i don't believe this is mine.**

* * *

It took her a walk up and down Downtown Disney but Addison managed to clear her head and make sense of her thoughts. And she came to the conclusion that whatever Mark did was his own business because she sure as hell wasn't jealous, but the second he started hitting on her, he was dead.

In the end it took her a good forty-five minutes to get back to the hotel, at which point she was tired enough to pass out on the elevator if need be.

Meredith was sitting in her bed watching The Holiday waiting for Addison to return. She tore her gaze away when the door clicked shut. "How'd your date go?" Meredith asked eagerly.

"It wasn't a date."

"Um, you and Alex alone, getting coffee and talking, kind of a date."

"It wasn't a date," Addison stated again.

"Okay, fine, how was your non-date?"

"It was fine," Addison replied, grabbing the big T-shirt and boxers that were her pajamas and walking into the bathroom.

"That's all I get?" Meredith inquired through the door.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because," Addison explained as she yanked the door open, "it doesn't matter anyways."

"Why?"

"You're really annoying, Grey, you know that right?"

"Yes. Now answer the question. Why doesn't it matter?"

"It just doesn't, okay?"

"No, not okay. Dr. Montgom- I mean Addison, I know that I'm the woman who's sleeping with your ex-husband and I get that you might not want to talk to me about your love life, but really, who else are you going to tell? Callie's off somewhere with George and Dr. Bailey's not here, so I'm kind of the best you've got. I know you want to talk about it, everyone wants to talk about dates, I mean non-dates. So talk."

"I have really bossy friends," Addison groaned. "It went fine. It was fine. Just a stop for coffee between friends. Just friends."

"Just friends? You don't like Alex like that? I thought you did."

"I uh…" Addison blushed.

"You do like him like that! I knew it. But you said the coffee was between friends."

"It was. He's the one not interested."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is, he told me so himself."

"He's a liar. You should know that. He lies. About his feelings, I mean. He's a stupid boy and keeps stuff to himself. You should try and get it out of him. Because he's lying when he says he's not interested. He used to complain about working with you but now he's shut up. He won't tell us anything anymore."

"Oh," Addison looked shocked.

"Well, good night," Meredith said as she climbed into bed.

"Night."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

It was only forty-five minutes later but Meredith was out cold. Addison, however, was lying in bed contemplating her non-date with Alex and what Meredith had said about him lying about his feelings. This new information certainly did not help, it was merely confusing and now she was going to have to spend a day with him analyzing everything he did because she was Addison and that's what she did. A knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie. She got up, answered it, and was surprised to find Derek standing there.

"Hi," he said with a McDreamy smile, the one he knew could get him exactly what he wanted.

"What do you want?"

"You're grouchy when you're tired. I'd forgotten."

"Your girlfriend's asleep, go back to your room."

"I can't."

"You can't? What, is it physically impossible for you to walk down the hall and open the door? Or did you forget your key or something lame like that?"

"Not exactly. It's Mark."

"Oh for God's sake Derek, he's not going to kill you in your sleep. He's actually making an effort, you should do the same. Move on with your life."

"You didn't let me finish. You never let me finish. You need to let me finish."

Addison rolled her eyes but signaled for him to continue. "I can't go back to my room because Mark and Izzie are there."

"Oh. Try Burke's room, because Meredith and I are getting along and you'll just complicate things like you always do."

"I already tried. He's with Christina in Izzie and Christina's room. Callie told me. And before you ask why I'm not there, she's with George. And I refuse to bunk with Alex."

"Why? He's a nice guy."

"I'm not going to bunk with my ex-wife's boyfriend if I can help it."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's not my anything."

"Sure, Addison, whatever you say. Look, can I come in and sleep or not?" he asked, already pushing through the door.

"Uh… sure. But you're going to have to sleep on the floor. I don't think Meredith will appreciate it if she wakes up with you with no memory of you ever being there. And you're sure as hell not sleeping in my bed."

"Alex has an empty bed, why don't you go sleep there?"

"Because it's late and I don't want to move. Not to mention, this is _my _room. It's floor or nothing."

"Addi, please?" he said flashing her that goddamn McDreamy smile again.

"I hate you. Fine," she sighed. "What room?"

"302, two doors down, you can't miss it."

"Fine," she said before storming out of the room.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Alex was sitting in his room bored out of his mind when someone knocked on his door. Curious to see who would come around at midnight he got up and answered it. Addison was standing there in a big 'I heart New York' T-shirt and a tiny pair of boxers with no make-up on. He blinked trying to make the mirage disappear. He was tempted to pinch himself. He had to be dreaming. This wouldn't happen in real life, he was dreaming.

"I got kicked out of my room," dream-Addison explained. "Alex? Are you okay?" she said, waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Alex? Alex?!" she asked frantically. In a last ditch attempt she pinched his arm, knowing that it would hurt like hell thanks to her nails.

"Ow!" Okay, maybe it wasn't a dream, because the area Addison had pinched was turning red and stung.

"Sorry. But you were kind of staring off into space. Did you even hear a word I said?"

"Um… no. Sorry about that," he grinned sheepishly.

"I said that I got kicked out of my own room by McDreamy. I mean Derek. I've been spending way to much time around you interns."

"So you came here?"

"No, actually, I didn't, this is just a hologram. I'm not actually here. Of course I came here. Everyone else is paired off with their… whatevers. Husbands, fiancés, boyfriends, whatever Mark is to Izzie. You have the only non-traumatizing room," she clarified, pretending that there was no ulterior motive to this late night visit.

"Oh. Sure. Come on in," he said snapped out of his dreamlike state. Addison marveled at the state of the room. In the couple hours they had been there between the combined efforts of George and Alex it was already a disaster zone. There were shirts and pants strewn everywhere and damp towels thrown on the floor. "Sorry, it's kind of a mess."

"Um, yeah. How can you live in this? How did you even manage to get it this dirty? We haven't been here for twelve hours!"

"I'm a slob, O'Malley's a slob," Alex shrugged. "We're used to it."

"Oh," Addison managed. She noticed the TV was on. "What are we watching?"

"The Twilight Zone. It was my favorite show as a kid."

Addison looked at George's bed which was covered in clothes and suitcases. "There is no way I'm clearing all that to go to bed," she grumbled.

"You can come over here," Alex said with a cheeky grin. "We're adults here and the bed's big enough for two."

"Fine. But if you try anything…" she warned him. _I will possibly be the happiest woman alive_, she added in her head.

"I won't. Swear."

"Okay," she agreed as she crawled under the covers. She looked at the screen, "Talking Tina? God she scares me," she shuddered. They stared intently at the screen for awhile, making sure not to touch. They got to the end and as the man was tripped down the stairs Addison whimpered, looked away, and hid her head in Alex's shoulder. He put his arm around her. She looked up, "Sorry. I never did like that ending," she grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay."

It was a marathon and several more times Addison had to hide her eyes (although hiding them in Alex's shoulder probably wasn't necessary). Eventually they stayed like that, with the exception that Addison could actually see the TV, because the scares were pretty frequent (at least that was their explanation). And eventually they fell asleep like that, Addison's head on his shoulder with his arm around her, pretty much guaranteeing themselves awkwardness in the morning.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

When they woke up they were spooning. Addison was amazed at how well they fit. With both Derek and Mark she had never been this comfortable. She had never felt this safe. She closed her eyes and pretended for just a second that it wasn't an accident that they had ended up in this position. She liked it in that world a whole lot better than she liked it here, but now they had to get up. She sighed. "So I should probably get up and going," she announced as she threw back the covers.

"Hey Addison?"

"Yeah?"

"I um… I had a good time."

"Yeah," she grinned, "I did too. We should do it more often," _Especially the part where we wake up together_, she thought.

"Definitely," he grinned back. "Tonight? We could watch something not scary," he said with a smirk, referring to the fact that Addison couldn't get through one episode with shrieking at least once.

"No. I like scary. Sort of. I'm going to get through one episode without screaming. Tonight."

"Alright."

"So… I'd better go."

"Yeah, see in you in a few."

Addison looked confused. "Oh, right, the tour. Okay, I'll meet you by the giant sorcerer's hat. You know, the one we have to walk under to get to Downtown Disney?"

"Yes. I'm not _that_ stupid."

"So you admit you're stupid?" she beamed. And without waiting for an answer she turned and walked out.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Izzie woke up to the smell of one of her favorite foods, waffles. "Mmm," she hummed.

"Morning," Mark greeted her adding a peck on the lips at the end.

"Waffles?" she asked.

"I ordered room service. Last night you mentioned a particular love of waffles so I ordered them."

"You got me waffles?"

"I did."

"Mark Sloane, you are the best!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck.

"I know," he said with a cocky smile.

"I can get pretty scary eating waffles. Just letting you know," she said with a smile. It disappeared as she grew serious, "Oh, one more thing, if you're just doing this to get laid and tomorrow you're going to pretend like it never happened then I'm going to make your life a living hell. Understand?"

Mark nodded as Izzie continued, "Good. On the other hand, if you are actually this sweet when you want to be, then I can tolerate you."

"Only tolerate?"

"Tolerate."

"I can think of ways to make me more than tolerable…"

They had to call down to room service to get more waffles because by the time they got to the old ones they were stone cold.

* * *

**reviews for the nice lady who updated for you?**

**love y'all and i missed ya!**

**Lauren**


	6. Indiana Jones

**a/n: so i think you'll like this chapter... i tried to put in a little bang and o'callie, but they're really hard to write. there's not a lot of merder and there's no mcstizzie. the entire chapter is addexcentric pretty much. but it was fun to write and i think you'll enjoy it.**

**disclaimer: although i would love it, grey's is sadly not mine.**

* * *

Meredith woke up to the sound of the faucet running. She noticed Addison's bed was empty, took no notice, and grabbed her clothes for the day. She turned the corner that separated the room from the bathroom, ran straight into her boyfriend, and screamed. Loudly.

"Jesus!" said boyfriend yelled.

"Sorry. What are you doing here? Where's Addison? Are you using my toothbrush?"

"I spent the night. Karev's room. Yes."

"She's in Alex's room? Did they…?"

"No. I kicked her out."

"You kicked her out of her own room?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She was going to make me sleep on the floor."

"You are a big baby. You know that right?"

"I am not."

"Are so," she replied with a challenging look.

"Am not."

"Are so. You know what I just realized? You haven't kissed me good morning."

"Mm… morning," he said as he complied.

"Morning… are so."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Burke woke up and nudged the lump next to him. "Christina. Get up."

She opened her eyes, took one glance around the room which, being the Disneyland Hotel, was completely Disneyfied. "No," she stated and shut her eyes again.

"Everyone's going to wonder where we are."

"I am not going to spend my day in Disneyland."

"Come on, get up."

"No. I don't do singing animals and princesses, I do blood and guts. I will do anything else you ask, but I will not spend my day with singing animals and princesses."

"Get up," he ordered as he pulled back the covers and yanked her up earning himself a glare.

"Fine."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

When George woke up his wife was already out of the shower, drying her hair. "Morning, sleepyhead," she greeted him with a kiss when she noticed he was awake.

"Good morning."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop looking so sad and hurry up and get ready to go. There's a whole park to go and have fun in!"

"Uh-huh," George said, not fully awake.

"Wake up," she demanded, playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Oh, that didn't hurt you big baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"Sure. Go get ready."

"I'm not a baby," George mumbled as he obeyed his wife.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Alex was waiting for Addison and losing patience when she appeared. The wait was worth it, he decided. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and she was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, the most casual he had ever seen her. She was still wearing heels, but they weren't that high and were her most comfortable pair (not that Alex knew that). "Hey," he said.

"Hey. Ready?" she replied with a gleam in her eyes and a grin on her face.

"You're excited, aren't you?"

"Insanely," she admitted, "Come on! Let's go!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the park.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"So this is Main Street. Lots of shopping. Very quaint."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, half paying attention to his surrounding and half paying attention to his tour guide. She looked so happy and at home that he couldn't help smiling.

"What?" she asked, noticing his grin.

"Nothing. You just look like a kid on Christmas is all."

"So I like it here. Is that a problem?"

"No. None at all. Where to next?"

Addison looked thoughtful for a second, "Cinderella's castle!" she exclaimed.

"Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?" Alex groaned but allowing a smile.

"Shut up. Come on!"

"It's not going anywhere, it's a castle, it can't move. Whether or not we're there in five seconds or five minutes has no effect on if it'll be there when we get there," he pointed out.

"So? Come _on_!" Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and started pulling him along.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"Cotton candy!" Addison pointed to a stall that was selling the junk she was craving.

"Want some?" Alex asked.

"I can get it for myself."

"No. My treat. Come on, get in line," For once, he was the one pulling her along.

"Okay," she agreed.

"One cotton candy, please," Alex ordered when they got to the front of the line.

"Aren't you getting any?"

"No," Alex replied as he handed her the sugary treat. She eagerly unwrapped the plastic, grabbed of the sticky sugar and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Oh my God, I haven't had cotton candy in forever," she announced as a look of bliss passed over her face. "This is _so _good. Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he answered as he swiped some off the stick.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"What are you, five? Plus I bought it for you."

"I could have bought my own, thank you very much. Stay away from my cotton candy or else," she cautioned him, shaking the stick of sugar for emphasis.

"What? You'll force the stick down my throat? Not exactly an effective threat."

"Shut up," she ordered, "No! Stay away! It's mine!" she shrieked as he made another move for the cotton candy. She laughed and started running through the crowd. He chased her, laughing. He caught up and grabbed her wrist to get her to stop. "Fine," she conceded, "Here, have some," She took a big chunk from the stick and shoved it into his face. Then she laughed and plucked a small bit from his face and stuck it in her mouth.

"That wasn't very nice or mature," Alex pointed out.

"So? I'm not a nice person."

"Or very mature apparently," Alex mumbled.

"What was that?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just that I am so telling Chief on you."

"That I shoved cotton candy in your face? Oh yeah, and you say I'm the immature one."

"That's not fair. You shoved that cotton candy in my face unprovoked. In fact, I remember you threatening me with it."

"You were trying to take it, it wasn't unprovoked. I wouldn't tell Richard on me. You know he'll take my side."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Come on, time's wasting!" Addison exclaimed, grabbing his wrist again.

"You're not done with your cotton candy."

"Want some? I promise I won't shove it in your face."

"Okay."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"And this," Addison announced, "Is Indiana Jones. Wanna go?"

She had been dragging Alex on rides for a couple hours now. They had gone on Space Mountain and Splash Mountain among others.

"Why not?"

It was a slow day for Disneyland and for the ride so they got a row that was meant to seat four to themselves. And although they had two extra spaces they still ended up sitting next to each other in the middle. Addison was fidgeting uncomfortably. She wasn't the biggest fan of this ride, but more importantly she was sitting next to Alex when she didn't have to be. It was a good thing, but she wasn't really sure what it all meant. She had spent the entire day scrutinizing everything they did and she was sure they had been flirting. But he had told her that he wasn't interested after their disastrous kiss. But Meredith claimed he was lying. Meredith was usually right about medical things, but was she right about this? Addison knew one thing, however, and that was that she needed to shut this inner monologue up and enjoy Alex's company. Even if it was just as friends. She decided that she could do the friends thing and if he wanted more, he would have to make the first move, since she had already put herself out there and had only been hurt. Then she shut her mind up.

The ride started to move and she shrieked at the first scare. She did the same thing as the night before and buried her face in Alex's shoulder. "Hey, Addi?" he asked to the top of her head. She looked up, surprised at the sound of her nickname.

"Yeah?"

He didn't say anything, just looked at her. And then he kissed her. It took her a moment to process the fact that Alex was actually kissing her, but when she did she kissed back for all she was worth.

As they walked off the ride Alex grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "Addi?"

"Mm-hmm?" Addison was still kind of in a daze and hadn't quite recovered the ability to talk.

"I'm sorry I said I wasn't interested. I'm interested. Very interested. I just was afraid that I would screw up and hurt you and I didn't want that."

"You still hurt me. You hurt me really badly, in fact," she pointed out.

"I know. If I could take it back, I would."

"Okay. Just don't screw up."

"I'll try."

"Alright then, you're forgiven," she smiled and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Good. Hey, Addi?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still going to come and watch The Twilight Zone tonight, right?"

"Of course."

"Good. Want to get some lunch? My treat. Well, actually hospital's treat, but still. Lunch?"

"I could do lunch."

"Where?"

"There's this little restaurant over by the Haunted Mansion. And after lunch we can go on the Haunted Mansion! Come on! Let's go!" she babbled, suddenly a five year old again, using the fact that he was still holding her hand to pull him through the crowd. He laughed at her enthusiasm and followed.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"I'm hungry," Meredith complained as they walked through Tomorrowland.

"Then eat something," Christina snapped, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She was getting annoyed at the rides and the happy children that were all around. She couldn't stand this sort of thing.

"And what do you propose I eat? Do you see anything to eat around here?" Meredith gestured to their surroundings.

"If I remember right there's a great restaurant over in the French section of the park," Derek recollected. "Mark, Addison, and I had a really good lunch there when we came."

"Sounds great. Which way?" Meredith sounded quite eager at the mention of food.

"Not hungry at all are we, Grey?" Christina sniped.

"Christina…" Burke warned her.

"Bite me, Yang," Meredith retorted.

Derek looked amused, "They get snappy when they're hungry."

"Shut up, McDreamy," Christina replied.

Fortunately they weren't too far from the restaurant so they got there and their food quickly. They sat outside and Christina and Meredith dug into their food like they hadn't eaten in days. "This _is_ good," Meredith commented when her sandwich and most of her fries were gone.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Christina announced.

"Why? Are you sick?" Burke asked worriedly.

"No. Because of _that_," she answered, pointing to the corner of the courtyard they were sitting in. Tucked away at a secluded table were Alex and Addison. They watched in horror and fascination as Addison stole a fry off of Alex's plate. He pretended to be mad, then laughed and stole a bite of her sandwich. This cycle continued as Meredith and Christina stared, enthralled. It was like a car crash on the side of the road; not really something you wanted to see, but something you slowed down to look at anyways. And then when you did, you couldn't tear your eyes away.

"Twenty bucks," Christina demanded, holding her hand out for Meredith to put the money in.

"Just because they're eating lunch together doesn't mean they slept together," Meredith pointed out.

"Oh please, they're sickening. They've slept together."

"I refuse to pay up without proof."

Meredith sat in utter humiliation as Christina got up and walked over to Addison and Alex's table. "Have you had sex yet?" she inquired the second they acknowledged her presence.

Addison nearly choked on the sip of water she had just taken. When she finished coughing, throughout which Alex looked worried that she _would_ choke, she sat and blinked in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"I _said _have you had sex yet?"

"Yang, I'm your boss!"

"No, right now you're the woman who I think is sleeping with one of my…" she glanced at Alex, "acquaintances."

"We haven't slept together, crack whore," Alex put in as he regained his power of speech.

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to believe you, Evil Spawn. I want to hear it from Satan here."

Addison's face burned in embarrassment. "No, Yang, we haven't slept together," she said, just to get Christina to leave.

"Damn," Christina mumbled and walked back to her table.

Addison buried her face in her hands. "Hey, are you okay?" Alex asked anxiously.

"That was _so_ embarrassing," came the muffled reply from between her fingers.

"I'm sorry. Christina can be a bitch. Come here," he apologized, tugging at her wrist to get her to stand up and move towards him so he could pull her down on his lap.

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, her new favorite place to have it, and asked said shoulder, "Are they still watching?"

Alex looked. Burke and Shepherd were obviously trying to do the right thing and carry on a conversation without looking. Meredith was trying to look interested in their conversation but kept sneaking looks over. And Christina was staring openly. He glared at her as Burke said something to her and she looked away. "No," Alex answered, "Not anymore."

"Good."

"Hey," he said, tipping her head up with his hand, "It's okay. So Grey, Yang, Burke, and Shepherd know about us. It's not the end of the world."

"But Yang or Meredith is going to tell Izzie and Izzie's going to tell Mark and I have to tell Callie who's going to tell George. And one of them, just because karma and the universe hates me, is going to tell Bailey or the Chief and then we're going to have issues."

"But for now we're okay. One step at a time, Adds, take it one step at a time."

"Okay. What's step one?"

"Step one: I'm going to kiss you," he replied, making good on his words.

"Mmm… I like step one," Addison sighed. "Can we stay at step one for awhile?"

"Definitely."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Christina walked back to her table disappointed, but not humiliated. "You can keep your twenty bucks for now, Grey," she announced as she arrived back at the table, "But another twenty says they sleep together tonight."

"So they haven't slept together?" Derek queried, a little too interested in the answer for Meredith and her best friend.

"No, Shepherd, they haven't. You shouldn't care. Pay attention to your own girlfriend."

"Yeah, Derek, pay attention to your own girlfriend," Meredith echoed, her voice neither joking nor jealous.

"Sorry," Derek apologized. He and Burke launched into another conversation, this one over some new medical technology, anything to keep their girlfriends' attention away from the couple in the corner. Meredith made a valiant effort to keep up with the conversation, but because she with friends with both parts of the couple in question, kept glancing their way. Christina, on the other hand, was making no effort to even seem interested in the conversation.

Burke leaned over, "Christina? Can you possibly tear your eyes away for one second? We're about to leave."

Startled, she looked away. "Let's go then."

They started to clean up and Christina looked over again. Now Satan was in Evil Spawn's lap and they were kissing, "Oh, that's just nasty," she grumbled, "Get a room!" she yelled and threw a left over fry at them. They stopped and looked up. Addison looked sheepish and Alex sent Christina a look that was clearly meant to kill.

"Christina!" Burke called.

She joined the small group and fell into step with Meredith, "You had better hope they're doing the McNasty in Alex's room or McSteamy and Izzie are in my room, since I'll be with Burke, otherwise you and McDreamy are out of a room."

"So didn't need that image, Christina," Meredith winced.

"I'm just saying…"

"Oh crap, you're right. Damn. Please, God, let them go to Alex's room."

* * *

**it's a weird place to end, i know, but i didn't have anything else and i didn't want to make you wait.**

**next time: some mcstizzie, burke tries to get christina on Splash Mountain, addison and alex go on it's a small world, and possibly some merder and o'callie, but that last part's not exactly concrete.**


	7. Splash Mountain

**a/n: so first off, i changed my name. you know how sometimes you just need a change? this was one of those times. so yeah, i'm now McPerfect if you couldn't figure that out or were too lazy to look up where it says author. secondly, i have discovered that i can't write a chapter without some addex fluff apparently. it just types itself.**

**and this is for molly, so those of you who aren't molly can skip ahead if you want. like the names of the elderly couple? i know they're a little out of character, since our people wouldn't act like that, but i named the guy and then i just had to name the woman that. you'll understand what i mean when you read the story.**

**disclaimer: still don't own. stop asking.**

**here's the chapter now. sorry, but there's no O'Callie. i can't write them unless they're in a group.**

* * *

Christina shook her head, "No," she declared.

"Christina," Meredith pleaded, "come on."

"No."

"Whatever, I'm going on. Come on Derek," Meredith said and pulled her boyfriend to the back of the line.

Burke looked at Christina. "Come on, Christina, let's go."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I told you this morning, I don't do singing animals. Which is exactly what this ride is, singing animals. I'm not going."

"Christina. Do this for me. Please?" Burke nearly begged.

"No. I don't do singing animals."

"Christina."

"Are you going to stop bugging me if I do?"

"Yes."

"Fine, let's get this over with," she sighed as she stormed off to catch up with Meredith and Derek.

"Hey, no cutting, lady!" a little kid whined. Christina glared at him and he backed off.

"Christina, that kid was like seven!" Meredith chided her.

"So?"

"So, you didn't have to glare at him! Look, he's almost crying, you scared him that badly."

Christina looked at her, "Meredith, I am going on a ride in a floating log with a bunch of robotic animals singing an annoying, cheerful song that will mostly likely get stuck in everyone's heads. I am not going to care about some poor kid almost crying because I looked at him."

"Are you ever pleasant, Yang?" Derek asked.

"No," Meredith answered for her. "But I put up with her since she's my person and all."

"That's good to know."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"I think my ears are bleeding," Christina complained. "And I may be blind in one eye."

"It wasn't that bad," Meredith replied.

Christina looked at her unbelievingly, "There were singing animals. Not to mention a giant plunge into a pool of water. It was bad. What have you done with my Meredith? I want my dark and twisty Meredith back."

"It's not really all that bad. It's kind of fun really."

"Oh no, Satan's brainwashed you, hasn't she? Next thing you know you two will be giving each other pedicures and swapping McDreamy stories."

Meredith was quiet.

"It's worse than I thought. You're already gone. I'm sorry Mer, I tried."

"We're not swapping McDreamy stories and giving each other pedicures. Although I do happen to know that he's lying when he claims to hate It's A Small World."

Christina grinned evilly, "You know, this whole friendship with Satan thing definitely has its perks."

"She prefers the Ruler of All That Is Evil, actually. You should try to be friendly with her, you never know what she's got on that boyfriend of yours…"

Christina looked thoughtful, "Maybe I will…"

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Alex smiled, something he had not been able to stop doing since going on Indiana Jones with Addison. He watched as his _girlfriend, _an important word in Alex 'Mr. Terrified-of-Commitment' Karev's vocabulary, talked to an elderly couple who had asked for a picture. It was apparently their fiftieth anniversary and they were celebrating it in the place they had had their first date. The woman had a pair of Mickey Mouse ears on with a Disneyland T-shirt and looked ecstatic. The man wasn't wearing any Disney memorabilia, but every time his wife smiled, his smile got a little bigger. They looked so in love that Alex hoped he and Addison looked like that on _their_ fiftieth anniversary. _I did not just think that,_ Alex refused to believe, _I did not just think about me and Addison in fifty years. What the hell is this woman doing to me?_ He couldn't answer his own question, but whatever she was doing, he was glad she was.

He walked up behind and put his arms around Addison's waist. He smiled as she leaned back into his embrace and absently played with his fingers.

"How long has it been for you two?" the woman inquired.

"What?" Addison asked.

"How long have you been married? I don't think that couples should go on vacation unless they're married or engaged. It's not decent. It can't have been for more than five years for you two, you're both so young," she skipped back to her previous fascination, "You make a very cute couple. Aren't they a cute couple, Alan?"

"That they are, Greta," her husband answered.

"So how long?" Greta asked.

"Don't mind my wife," Alan interceded, "She's a bit of a busybody."

Greta looked at Addison and Alex so expectantly that Alex had to choke back a laugh as Addison stuttered as she tried to figure out a way to say that they were barely dating without offending the older woman, "Uh, um…"

"Almost a year and a half now," Alex smoothly interrupted. He gave Addison a very pointed look, "Isn't that right, Addi?"

She smiled as she too choked back a laugh, "Two weeks from tomorrow," she improvised. She noticed Greta's eyes scanning her fingers for the rings so she quickly came up with a lie, "Crap! I forgot to put on my rings after I showered this morning," she announced, feeling the spot where her rings would be, as if she missed them.

"She's notorious for that," Alex laughed, "But that's why I love her," he said with a shrug. _Shit, did I just say I love her?_ Alex thought.

_Did he really just say that? Did he mean it? Or was it part of the lie? Crap,_ went Addison's inner monologue. She turned to look at him to see if he would wink or do something, _anything_, to tell her to just go with it and that he hadn't actually meant it. But he didn't do anything of the sort. He just looked back at her, looking vulnerable and in love. So she laughed, "Yeah, but he's a control freak and really stubborn. And that's why I love him."

Greta made that face, the one that says 'now, isn't that the most adorable thing you've ever heard/seen?' and said, "You have to let us take a picture of you and send it to you!"

"Um, I don't…" Addison protested.

"Chill, Mrs. Karev," Alex whispered into her ear with a smirk as Greta struggled with her camera.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself," she whispered back, although between the combined efforts of Alex's arms around her and him calling her Mrs. Karev made her legs go so weak that she could barely support herself.

"1…" Greta counted, "2…" Addison smiled and Alex snuck in a quick kiss on her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder. She leaned her head on his and her smile became less forced and more blissful, "3! Say cheese!" Greta exclaimed. "That was adorable! Just let us have your address so we can send it to you."

Addison and Alex looked at each other, silently trying to figure out whose address to put down. They figured that it wasn't the smartest to put the hotel down so Alex stepped forward and wrote down the address of Meredith's house (**Somehow they managed to do this all silently. I think this is a testament to how N'sync they are. Minus the bad boy band…**).

"Thank you! I'll make sure you get this. Well, Alan and I have reservations at five and we have to get ready and I want to fit in a little more shopping. It was so nice to meet you!"

"You too," Addison replied with a smile.

"Such a nice couple," Greta murmured to her husband, "They're so obviously in love…"

"Where to next, Mrs. Karev?" Alex grinned.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I? Why'd you say we were married anyways?"

"No, you're not. And can you imagine that poor lady's face if we told her we'd had our first date today? I think she would've had a heart attack. And where are we off to next?"

Addison got an evil glint in her eyes, "I don't think I'm going to tell you," she smirked.

"Uh-oh."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"Are you serious?" Alex looked horrified. They were standing outside of the white castle near the Matterhorn.

"Dead."

"What?"

"You know, dead serious? Come on, Alex, you can't come to Disneyland and not go on it! It'll make me happy," she pleaded, tugging on his hand, "Don't you want to make your temporary wife happy?"

Alex sighed, he was too in love to resist the chance to make her happy, "Fine. But no singing."

"Who says I know the words?" Addison asked, insulted. Alex just looked at her knowingly, "Okay, so maybe I do, but that doesn't mean I'll _sing_ _along_."

"For some odd reason, I don't believe you. The only way I'm going on is if you swear you won't sing."

Addison sighed heavily and rolled her eyes dramatically, "Fine. I _swear_ I won't sing along."

"Okay," Alex nodded, satisfied.

"Come on! Let's go!" she cried, tugging at him for the billionth time today. He allowed her to pull him along grudgingly.

She was holding his hand over her shoulder and putting her whole weight into pulling him along so he decided to do a little experiment. As they got in line he let go and watched as she flew forward straight into the back of Mark Sloane. He turned around and ginned at her, "I always knew you'd fall for me," he said jokingly, "I just never knew it would be so painful."

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes and then glared at Alex, "It's _his_ fault."

"Ah."

"So how has your guys' day been?" Izzie asked.

"All in all," Alex said, looking at Addison, something that did not go unnoticed by Izzie, "I'd say it's been pretty damn great."

"Alex, you can't cuss here," Addison complained.

"Why not?"

"Because there are three year olds with their parents around whose said parents will get very angry if you teach said three year olds to cuss."

"What are said parents and said three year olds going to do?" Alex asked, teasing her about her way of phrasing her speech.

"Stop being a butt."

"You did not just honestly call me a butt."

"I'm not going to be the one with angry parents chasing me down Main Street with torches."

"That bad, huh?"

She nodded, "That bad. And if it happens to you, don't expect me to help, except when you come crawling back covered in burns," Then she decided that she had had enough of this topic and redirected her attention towards the other couple, "How has your day been so far?"

"It's been good. We only got here about three hours ago though," Mark smirked. Izzie hit him, "Ow! What was that for?"

"I really don't want to discuss my sex life with my boss, if it's all the same to you," she hissed.

"I'm your boss," Mark pointed out.

"Yes, but you are a) my boyfriend and b) not my friend's girlfriend."

"Well, I should hope not," he said in response to b.

"Shut up. Don't be an ass," Izzie commanded. To Addison and Alex's surprise, he listened.

"Wow," Addison remarked, "You've really got him wrapped around your finger."

"Sloane's whipped," Alex added.

"Like you're not?" Mark bit back, "You're worse than I am."

"I am not."

"Alex, just admit it, you're whipped," Izzie looked annoyed.

Addison noticed how uncomfortable this was making her intern so she pointed out that they could get on the ride now. They did, Addison and Alex in one row, Mark and Izzie behind them. As the ride moved and the song started Alex wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into. Mark groaned and covered his ears. Izzie and Addison, however, were smiling. Addison started to hum along.

"What did I say about singing along?" Alex asked in her ear. They were sitting in the middle of the boat and he had his arms around her. She was practically sitting sideways and leaning against him instead of the back of the seat.

"You said I couldn't sing," she said as she turned to face him with a smirk on her face, "You said nothing about humming," she flashed him a triumphant grin and laughed.

"Addison?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I meant what I said back there. I- I love you."

She stopped humming and stared at him in shock. "We've hardly gone on our first date!" she exclaimed, making Alex very, very nervous. "But I, um, love you too."

"Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed. She just sat there with a smug smile on her face.

"You realize that because you're just chattering away we're going to have to go on the ride again right? And now I love it even more so we're going to have to go on at least another two times before we leave."

"Crap."

Mark and Izzie were watching all this with interest. Izzie was straining to hear, "I knew it!" she exclaimed when she heard the couple's confessions.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Alex just told Dr. Montgomery that he loves her and she said it back!"

Mark blanched a little at that, but quickly returned to normal when he looked at his what he could only call a girlfriend, "That's good. It's all good. She deserves to be happy."

"Yeah, so does he. They both do," Izzie smiled contentedly and leaned into Mark. "We do too."

"That we do," he replied and kissed her.

* * *

**see molly, i told you you'd get it after you read it.**

**oh, i discovered one more thing, i'm a review whore. i type quicker when i get lots of reviews!**

**Lauren**


	8. Mad Tea Party

**a/n: the addexness just will not stop. it's like word vomit only i'm typing it as opposed to saying it. i can't stop. grr... anyways, thanks for the reviews. i got my first negative one which was kind of sad, but you know it was only about the mcstizzie pairing to which i say i told you it would be so. it is not my fault that i wrote what i said i would write. well, actually it is, since no one TOLD me to write it and whatnot. great word, whatnot. anyways, i don't think you really care. just skip ahead of my rambling and read the damn story.**

**disclaimer: shhh... don't tell anyone, but i actually control shonda rhymes. i'm the one who made all the addex fans miserable. which is exactly why i'm writing this. -rolls eyes-**

* * *

"Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad," Addison said. It had been another hour an a half since they had gone on It's a Small World and she was still trying to convince him that it wasn't a completely horrible ride.

"It had no point!" Alex countered. "And the song sucked."

"The song did not suck. It's a great song."

"It's the most annoying song on the face of the earth."

"It is not. That's the Barney song."

"Okay, I'll give you that. But it's still a pointless ride."

"You didn't think the dolls were cute? Not even a little?"

"No."

"You're no fun," Addison pouted.

"No, I'm just sane. Unlike someone I could mention."

"I'm perfectly sane!"

"Who says I was talking about you?"

"I saw that look you gave me. You were talking about me. You're always talking about me," she said with a haughty smile.

"Only because you're so damn cute," he replied, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Admit it," she murmured against his lips, "You love me."

"Alright, I love you," he responded, pulling back, but not far enough that their foreheads weren't touching.

"I love you too," she sighed happily, "But we really need to get back to the hotel if I'm going to be ready for dinner."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "You need an hour to get ready? Seriously?"

"Seriously. It takes awhile to become this beautiful," she said, giving a little twirl at the end.

Alex laughed, "You're always beautiful."

"I know you think that, but the rest of the world? Not so much."

"Impossible. But if you insist."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"Are you going to come in?" Addison inquired as they stood outside her door, half hoping he would, and half hoping he wouldn't. She really did need that hour to get ready.

Alex saw the conflicted look on her face and decided to make it easy for her, "No. You need to get ready. I want to be the guy who all the guys look at jealously because his girlfriend's so hot. I'll see you in an hour," he said, kissed her softly, and walked away. She stood outside for a minute, smiling, watching him walk away.

She walked into the room to find Meredith already there. "Hey," she said happily.

Meredith looked up, "Oh, hi. How was your day?"

"It was good," she smiled, "How was yours?"

"Good. Good. Derek, Burke, and I got Christina to go on Splash Mountain."

Addison snorted, "How'd that go?"

"She stopped complaining after I threatened to make her go on It's a Small World if she didn't shut up. So that went well. Dr. - Addison, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, Grey."

"Shouldn't you call me Meredith? I mean, I'm calling you Addison."

"I suppose I probably should, but old habits die hard, you know? Is that what you wanted to ask me, Meredith?"

"No. It's just, um, well… You and Alex…?"

"Me and Alex," Addison confirmed.

"Oh. Okay. Well, that's good. I'm glad it finally happened. You make him happy. So that's good. And he makes you happy, which is good too. I suppose Izzie's going to have to like you now. And George. But he kind of already had to, being married to Callie and all. And I suppose that now you're going to have to come to our parties and all. That might be a little awkward, but whatever. Just don't hurt him okay? Alex, I mean. I know he's an ass sometimes and that sometimes he really does deserve it, but he's my friend and I don't want to see him hurt. And I don't want to see you hurt. I mean, we're friends right?"

"Right…" Addison said, looking a little like she was regretting that particular decision at that moment.

"Good. I thought so. Just… don't break him and don't get broken okay?"

Addison smiled, "Okay, Meredith, I'll try."

"Okay. Do you need the shower?"

"Yeah. But I can wait, if you need it…"

"No. Go ahead, I'll just… sit and watch TV."

"Okay," Addison agreed and headed off to the shower.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Alex showed up at Meredith and Addison's door at 6:50, knowing that they needed to walk to the restaurant. He knocked and Meredith answered. "Hold on a second," she held up her pointer finger. "Addison, hurry up, your date's here!" she yelled into the room with a giggle.

Addison walked to the door, "You bellowed, Dr. Grey?"

Alex whistled as he took in his girlfriend. She was wearing a denim skirt and a green silk top, her customary heels adorning her feet, and her hair curled to perfection. He laughed, "Every guy in the place is going to be so jealous."

"I know," Addison replied with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"Let's go," he said, taking her hand.

She turned to look at Meredith, "You coming?"

"No. I'm just… I'm going to wait for Derek."

Addison shrugged, "Suit yourself, but don't be surprised if he's late."

"Don't worry, I won't be. Go, I'll meet you at the restaurant," Meredith shooed them. She watched as they walked away, hand in hand. She was amazed at the change in Alex, he was actually tolerable now. _So whipped_, she thought with a grin.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Dinner went well, everyone enjoying themselves and no fights or particularly awkward silences. That is, until someone brought up Denny Duquette. Izzie paled a little, but put on a sad smile and said she was fine. All the interns rushed to comfort her, except for Christina, of course, who just said, "You're over him, right? You seem over him. You have McSteamy now."

And she was, but it still hurt sometimes. Derek, in a misguided attempt to make her feel better, said, "Everyone makes mistakes. Addison, remember Ian?"

Addison's face drained of color, "How dare you bring him up," she hissed, her voice dangerously low and shaky, "You have no right. You know that wasn't my… it wasn't my…" she struggled, but couldn't get a hold on her tears, so she ran from the table.

Everyone sat in shocked silence until Mark spoke up, "That wasn't her fault and you know it, Shepherd."

Everyone looked confused, since only Derek and Mark knew what was going on.

Alex finally found his voice, "What the hell did you do to her, Shepherd? I swear to God, if I wasn't going to go find her, I would kill you right now," he yelled and stalked off to find Addison.

Everyone sat in silence until Christina asked, "Who's Ian?"

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Alex found her sobbing, tucked away in the furthest isle in the book store/ coffee shop that they had visited last night. He knelt down beside her. "Hey," he said softly. She looked up then away. "Want to tell me what that was all about?" he asked, taking her face between his hands and wiping the tears away with his thumbs. She closed her eyes and covered his hands with hers.

"I- I-" she started, her voice cracking, and the tears starting over.

"Shh… It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Shh…" he whispered, pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair. She just started sobbing harder. He had never seen her anywhere near this distraught before.

"It was my fault!" she wailed. "I fell asleep and then he… Oh God, I can't do this!"

"Addi, you don't have to tell me. It's okay. I understand."

"No," she said, shaking her head, "No, I should tell you. You should know."

"I don't need to know now. I don't need to know until you're ready."

"I'm ready now. I think. I just need to get it over with. Okay, so here goes," she took a deep breath, "I must have been fourteen or fifteen and my family was getting together with some old friends. They had three kids. Two boys and a girl. Ryan, Norah, and Ian. Ryan must have been six or seven, Norah was four, and Ian was two. We were out by the pool and my mom and her friend, Rachel, went inside to see something or other. Ryan was inside playing video games. They said they would only be a minute and asked me to look after Ian and Norah. I had been up late the night before, finishing a project, and I had to wake up early so I'd only gotten a couple hours of sleep. Anyways, I fell asleep. I woke up and Norah was screaming in my ear about Ian. He'd fallen into the pool. He was only two, he didn't know how to swim. She'd been screaming for awhile. By the time I realized what had happened, it had been even longer. I dove in and got him, and I managed to get him breathing, but he'd been under too long. He went into a coma. Eventually he woke up but he was brain damaged from then on and he never learned to walk again. And it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. Who leaves a teenager to watch two toddlers by a pool? You can't blame yourself, Addi, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not. Come on. Let's go, you're exhausted. Let's get you back to the hotel so you can sleep," he said and pulled her up. "Do you need me to carry you or can you walk?"

"I can walk, thank you very much," she replied, indignantly. She got up and winced, "But not in these shoes, apparently."

That was all Alex needed, so he picked her up. She buried her head in his shoulder. "I'm so tired," she murmured.

"I know. I've heard crying'll do that to you."

"Don't be a smartass."

"I'm not. Come on, let's go."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"Ian Baker is the son of one of Addison's mom's best friends," Mark explained, "When Addison was fifteen, he and his family got together with hers. He was two at the time. They were all out by the pool and Addison's mother wanted to show Rachel something in the house so they left Addison in charge. They said they'd only be a minute but they were inside a good hour before they heard screaming. Addison had pulled an all nighter finishing a project that she had put off and she was exhausted. She passed out and while she was asleep, Ian fell into the pool. She woke up and got him out, but he was brain damaged and paralyzed. She doesn't tell anyone about it, only people she really cares about because she still blames herself for it. Like it was her fault that his parents left a two year old alone with a fifteen year old who couldn't keep her eyes open. You knew that, Derek. You know that she beats herself up over it every day. Why would you say that?"

Meredith shook her head, "Why would you bring that up?" she asked Derek, "Why would you mention something you knew gave her so much pain? I know she hurt you and all but that was months ago. Get over it. I'm going to go make sure she's okay."

"Meredith-"

"No. You don't get to talk to me right now. Right now you are not my boyfriend. You are not my anything. Right now you are the asshole who hurt my friend. Right now you are the person who I hate because you hurt my friend. I should really let Alex beat you up like he wants to. Maybe if you apologize later, then I might forgive you. But, then again, I might not. Just so you know, if we have to choose sides, even though I'm your girlfriend, even though she's your ex-wife, even though I love you, I'm on hers. I love you, but I can live without you if this is an example of what you're going to do to me when I hurt you. Goodbye Derek," she said sadly and walked off.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"Key please," Alex demanded when they got to the door of her hotel room. She complied and he opened the door and carried her across the threshold. "Pajamas?" he asked as he put her down.

"I can get my own pajamas," she retorted and grabbed them from her suitcase that she hadn't bothered unpacking. It was nice, having someone so worried about you, but she had forgotten just how stifling it could be. She changed in the bathroom and took off her makeup. She walked out, expecting Alex to be gone, but he wasn't. She smiled. It may be stifling but it was incredible. "Hey."

He looked at her, "Hey."

"Thanks for, well, for listening and getting me back here. Thanks. I really appreciate it. But I'll, um, understand if you, um, want to leave or whatever."

Alex could tell that she wasn't just talking about tonight, that she was giving him an out, "No. I'll stay. I want to make sure you're okay."

"It's really okay. You really don't have to if you don't want to. I'll be fine. I mean, maybe not now, but I will be. I would go if I were you. Really, it's okay."

"Addi, I'm not leaving. I don't want to leave. I want to stay."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Get in bed and go to sleep. I'll wait until Meredith gets back and then I'll go to my room, okay?"

Addison pulled the covers back and got in bed, "Hey, Alex? Don't leave, please don't leave," she asked, the tears in her eyes threatening to make an encore appearance. He slipped of his shoes and climbed into the bed with her, putting his arms around her.

"Never," he answered, kissing her forehead.

"Okay," she said and turned over. She snuggled into his embrace so that there wasn't a single part of her back that wasn't touching him. "Goodnight."

"Night. I love you."

"Love you too," she replied softly and drifted off to sleep.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

When Meredith returned to the room she found Addison and Alex asleep, spooning, both with blissful smiles on their faces. She was glad that they were happy, she really was, but why couldn't she be with Derek? There was always some crisis after another that always threatened to break them up. This one might be the final straw, she wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure whether or not she wanted it to be. She sometimes wondered if she had done the right thing in choosing Derek over Finn. Finn was a good guy, he wouldn't be hurting her like this. Finn would have told her that he was married. Finn wouldn't have even had an affair in the first place. And even if he had, Finn wouldn't have had sex with another woman while said wife was a few floors away. So the other woman was her? Did that really make any difference? Derek tried to be a good guy, but sometimes she seriously doubted whether or not he was one. She sighed. She'd probably have to talk to Addison about this one. Addison was the only one who would understand. Izzie would be optimistic and tell her to try again. Christina would tell her to get out now. Both of them would give opinions and judge which was not what she needed right now. She just needed to talk it out, and Addison was her only other option. But she was asleep and even if she wasn't, Alex was here. So even though she was anxious to talk, she got into her pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

**reviews for the review whore? hope you liked it...**

**Lauren**


	9. Goofy, Pluto, And Pals

**a/n: yay, another chapter! thanks for the amazing reviews for the last chapter! and i'm sorry if i came off as a self-centered spoiled brat in my last rant, i just felt like talking. and when i feel like talking i start saying random things and babbling and anyways, i don't really care about negative opinions. but i do love positive ones!**

**the stupid plot bunnies are starting to form another story for me to write. i'm going to try to restrain myself until i finish this fic or wreaking havoc, but they are attacking and they are attacking HARD. so keep an eye out for anything by me and then read it and remind me to write this or wreaking havoc.**

**speaking of wreaking havoc, i actually updated! but i'm kind of getting sick of writing it, so i'm going to try to wrap it up pretty soon, because i don't write well when i'm bored. anyways, go ahead and read.**

**disclaimer: i thought i made it perfectly clear that i don't own grey's anatomy.**

* * *

"So that sucks, about Ian, I mean," Christina said as the remainder of the group walked into the hotel and into an elevator.

"It's sad," Izzie commented.

"I'm surprised it still bothers her," George put in.

"I'm not. Addison may be able to distance herself from her patients but she lets everything in her life affect her. Plus, she still has the perspective she had when she was fifteen, that it was her fault, and no one's probably said anything to change it until now," Callie explained.

"I was just trying to make Izzie feel better," Derek mumbled. Not that anyone paid any attention to him. Everyone was pointedly ignoring him now that Meredith had chosen Addison's side. All the interns were loyal to her and would choose any side she was on and their attending/ resident partners would choose their side. So now the tables were turned from the first time Addison first came to Seattle. Instead of them hating her for Meredith, they hated him for both Meredith and Addison. He supposed he deserved it this time.

"I'm tired," Izzie announced as they reached the floor everyone was staying on and everyone filed off the elevator. "Goodnight," she said to Mark, gave him a kiss and walked away.

"I'm going to bed," Christina said and followed her.

"Good idea," Preston agreed, "Callie, you coming?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, George." She gave her husband a quick kiss and walked away. George quickly followed suit and walked off too, leaving Derek and Mark.

"Are you coming?" Mark asked warily when everyone had left.

Derek nodded. Mark started to smile. No yelling, that was a good sign. The duo walked to their room. "I know that you didn't mean to hurt her," Mark said as he opened the door. "It was just a mistake."

"You're right, I didn't."

"The thing is you need to watch what you say. A lot of things come out of your mouth that make you look like a jackass."

"A lot of things come out of your mouth too. They make you a total ass," Derek pointed out.

"Yeah, but for me, it's expected, it's just Mark. People let what you say slide because you're Derek Shepherd, McDreamy, I believe is what they're calling you."

Derek laughed, "Better than McSteamy."

Mark laughed too, "McDreamy is so much worse than McSteamy."

"It is not."

"Yes it is." He regarded Derek seriously, "Anyways, what I was trying to say, before I was interrupted that is, was that if what Meredith says comes true, that we end up choosing sides, then I'll choose yours, no matter who's side Izzie chooses. She'll probably choose Addison's because Meredith is siding with her and now she has no obligation to you, but whatever. If it comes to sides, I'll be on yours."

Derek narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Because you were my best friend for my entire life. Because even if you hate me, I still think of you like a brother. An annoying, pretentious brother with way too perfect hair, but a brother nonetheless."

Derek nodded. "Okay, Mark. Thanks."

Mark shrugged. "What are friends for? We are friends now aren't we? Knowing Addison and Meredith, you're going to need all the friends you can get."

"I'm probably going to regret this," Derek sighed, "But, okay, we're friends."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"I suppose since Meredith chose Satan's side, we're going to have to side with her too," Christina said as she got ready for bed.

"I'd side with Addison anyways. Shepherd's a jerk," Izzie replied from the sink where she was brushing her teeth. "And he spends way too much time on his hair. Hair is not that naturally good looking."

"A very good point," Christina agreed.

"She's better off without him. I mean, she did the right thing. Right?"

"Right. She finally grew a spine and stood up to the bastard."

"Right. Shepherd's a McAss."

"Yeah."

"He does make her happy though."

"Yeah, but he's also always the reason for her alcoholic binges."

"She did the right thing," Izzie said.

"She did the right thing," Christina affirmed.

"Hey, Christina? If we're going to be on her side, you probably need to stop calling Dr. Montgomery 'Satan'."

"You're right. Damn."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"Shepherd's a jerk," Callie announced when she and Burke got back to their own room.

"I'm staying out of it."

"Probably a good idea, but Addison's my friend and Shepherd deserves whatever she can throw at him after the way he treated her when she came to Seattle."

"As true as that may be, I'm staying out of it."

"Christina won't let you, you know that, right?" Somewhere along the line, she had managed to get him to open up about Christina and their relationship, if only a little.

"No, I imagine she won't. But I'm still staying out of it."

"Whatever you say, Preston, whatever you say."

Burke laughed, "I'm staying out of it. And now I'm going to bed. Goodnight Callie."

"Night."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

George sat alone in his room, assuming that Alex was either still looking for Dr. Montgomery or he'd already found her and they were on their way back or in her room. Whatever, he didn't really care. He and Alex weren't that close, he was really only friends with him because Izzie was.

He was glad that Meredith seemed to be through with Derek, at least for now. Derek, although McDreamy apparently, could be an asshole. He hurt Meredith many times and now he was paying. It was only karma.

But that all meant that he had to side with Dr. Montgomery now. Especially since Callie would side with her. Personally, Dr. Montgomery scared him immensely. She was a little unpredictable and would go off on him on the strangest things. It frightened him when he was really doing nothing wrong and she'd start screaming at him. And then when he did screw up she would just quietly fix his mistake.

He _would_ side with her, of course. Meredith was siding with her, Izzie was siding with her, Callie was siding with her, and Christina was siding with her, of course he was siding with her. There was no way he was going up against the four of them _plus_ Dr. Montgomery, aka Satan. He almost felt sorry for Derek; he was going to have the five of them on his ass. But you burned the ex-She-Shepherd and she burned you back. Worse. And he had given her third-degree burns. And not only did he have the She-Shepherd on his ass, he had the other four most terrifying women in the hospital on him too. He was in for one excruciating experience.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Addison woke up with a heavy feeling in her stomach. No, wait, make that on her stomach. There was an arm lying across her stomach, making it slightly hard to breathe. She started to panic as she struggled to remember what the hell had gone on last night; it always took her a moment. She was fully clothed, that was a good sign. And then the memories hit her. Derek bringing up Ian, her flipping out and running out of the restaurant, Alex finding her and bringing her back here. She smiled. She had the sweetest boyfriend in the world and that was his arm crushing her lungs, which made it okay. This was what she had been dreaming about the night before. Them waking up together on purpose. She struggled to turn over, but Alex just held her tighter, as a five year old might hold a teddy bear. She managed to get up and out of his grasp. With a playful smile, she started to bounce up and down on the bed. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she exclaimed in her best little girl voice. "Up, up, up!" she continued, pulling back the covers.

"Addison…" Alex groaned, covering his head with his pillow.

"Please?"

"What do you want?" He fixed her with a playful glare.

She looked innocently back at him, "I'm hungry."

"Then go downstairs and eat something. And let me sleep."

"But I wanted to eat breakfast with you. Is that so wrong?" she asked, sounding angry and looking anything but. Then she changed tactics and switched to her sad face, "Don't you love me anymore?"

She looked so falsely miserable that Alex had to laugh and play along, "Of course I still love you. But you really need to work on your acting."

He was amazed at how quickly the word love had found its way into their conversation. Then again, nearly everything was amazing to him now that he had her.

"Morning!" Meredith chirped as she walked in the room carrying a tray of coffee cups and with Christina and Izzie, who were each carrying a cup, in tow.

"Okay, just so you know, I got out of bed before nine for this. Just thought you should know."

"Christina doesn't get out of bed on vacation until at least ten," Izzie explained. Addison just stared at them, confused.

"We thought you needed a friend. You looked like you needed a friend last night. So we figured you could use a couple friends. Here," Meredith explained and handed her a cup.

"I have friends…" Addison protested as she sniffed at the cup, "Is this hot chocolate?"

"Good juju." Meredith shrugged.

"If I remember correctly, the last time I gave you juju it ended up in the trash."

"How did you-"

Addison smiled sweetly, "As Satan, I have my ways."

"Okay, that's a little freaky," Christina said, "Does anyone else think that's freaky?"

"Dude, it's Addison your talking about," Alex spoke for the first time.

"Okay, maybe not so freaky."

"Shut up and drink your juju," Meredith ordered. "Here, Alex." She handed him a cup.

"Mmm…" Izzie hummed, "I haven't had hot chocolate in forever."

Addison looked around, not sure whether she was going to burst out laughing or crying. These interns were really close and fiercely loyal. And for some unknown reason they were welcoming her into their little circle. It was probably a good thing; she needed more friends in Seattle.

"What's all this for, anyways?" she asked when she was nearly done with her hot chocolate.

"Meredith finally grew a spine and stood up to McDreamy last night," Christina answered gleefully.

"I had a spine!" Meredith protested.

"Maybe in the physical sense," Christina snorted.

"You were pretty spineless," Izzie agreed.

"Was I this mean to you when you broke up with Alex?" Meredith pouted before realizing that it might be a sore topic for three of the five people in the room. It grew quiet as the effect settled over the room.

"So, anyways, I promised Mark I'd meet him for breakfast," Izzie finally said, getting up off the bed.

"And I have to go wake up Burke. If I'm going to be up this early, he is too," Christina excused herself.

"I'm, um, going to go shower," Meredith stammered, grabbing her clothes and taking shelter in the bathroom.

"Do you want me to go?" Alex asked when they were alone.

"No," she replied, crawling across the bed to sit in his lap and bury her face in his collarbone.

"Okay." He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. They stayed like that for awhile until he announced that he was hungry.

"Men," scoffed Addison. "Always hungry."

"It's ten and we haven't eaten anything. Don't tell me that you're not hungry."

"Famished, actually."

"Then less talking, more getting dressed," he ordered. She stood over her suitcase, trying to decide what to wear, "You're not defusing a bomb, woman, just choose something."

"It's hard," she whined.

"Jeans and a T-shirt. We're just going downstairs for breakfast, it's not the Oscars."

"But which one?"

Alex looked down at the array of T-shirts, "This one," he picked, choosing a deep purple one with a faded picture of Tinkerbell on it. "You look hot in purple."

"Okay. Go change. I'm not going to breakfast with you looking like _that_. I'll meet you at your room." She gestured to him in his rumpled outfit from the night before.

"Fine," he complied and kissed her, "I'll be waiting. And if you're not there in ten minutes, I'm coming and dragging you out by your hair."

"That's not nice. Go!" she exclaimed, giving him a quick peck and shoving him out the door.

* * *

**anyone feel like reviewing and making my utterly crappy day better?**

**-Lauren**


	10. Storybook Land

**a/n: okay, so i have officially become the klutziest person alive. i was doing my chores, vacuuming and cleaning the bathrooms (not all that bad), and let me tell you, i am the least domestic person ever. i don't cook and i only clean when i'm given 30 bucks a week to do so. anyways, i was doing my chores and i was vacuuming and not paying attention and i dropped the vacuum on my toe. then i screamed a couple expletives very loudly (thank god that my parents weren't home) and banged my head against the wall. hard. bad idea. so then i have a practically black toe and a pounding headache. you'd think that god wouldn't hate me all that much but NO i go to get some ice and trip and stub said bruised toe. life hates me.**

**in other news, i'm a horrible person. i gave in to the plot bunnies and wrote another story called _Morphine_. it's a oneshot as of now, but i'm thinking about expanding it. it's fairly entertaining and i think that you should read it but then again, i'm kind of biased. but you'll have to find it and read the summary to find out what it's about because i say so.**

**this was a fun chapter to write, although i'm a little self-concious about putting it up. i hope you find it fun to read.**

**i feel like i'm writing mark and alex too nice. in fact i know i'm writing them too nice. anyone have any suggestions on how i could make them any more like the asses they are on the show?**

**disclaimer: not mine. never will be.**

* * *

Addison knocked on Alex's door exactly seven minutes later. She was wearing exactly what he had told her to, with minimal makeup, only mascara and lipstick. It was all his ridiculous time limit would allow, and she was rather afraid that he would come and drag her out by her hair. Speaking of her hair, it was still a mess, neither straight nor curly, but somewhere in that frizzy limbo. But she couldn't find a hair tie so it was still down. Usually being this dressed down around a guy she had just started to date would make her extremely self-conscious. With Alex it didn't. Then again, they weren't exactly just dating and Alex wasn't just any guy.

The door opened and she was surprised to find a shirtless Alex on the other side. "You're early," he commented.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled, practically drooling at the sight of his bare chest.

"I'm not exactly ready as you can obviously see…" he trailed off, noticing that she wasn't exactly paying attention. "Are you paying attention to a word I'm saying?"

"Not really," she answered bluntly. It wasn't fair for him to be standing there looking that good and not kissing her. And from the looks of it, he was enjoying the fact that she was so ready to throw herself at him immensely and wasn't going to do anything about it. Well, that was fine. That's how he wanted to play it? Two could play at this game and it was a game she was very good at playing. She always won games like this, the game of who chases who. She shook off the hormones; she needed to be fully alert and functioning to be at the top of her game. "Are you going to let me come in, or do I have to stand out here while you put a shirt on?" she inquired, already moving past him into the room.

"Come on in. Just give me a second. Sit down and make yourself comfortable."

That was all the invitation she needed. She sat down on his bed and crossed her legs. She pretended to look around the room, but was really watching Alex watch her. She smiled and raked a hand through her hair with a sigh and a toss of her head. She looked at Alex again and could hardly keep herself from laughing as she saw that the tables had been turned. She looked at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, a look she knew he thought was insanely sexy. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to actually get dressed?" He turned red and busied himself with finding a shirt. She studied her nails and decided that the nail on her pointer finger was too long compared to the others, so she did something she would never do in any other situation; she started biting her nail, with a pensive look on her face for good measure, knowing she looked insanely sexual at the moment.

"Addison…" he groaned.

She stared innocently back at him, "What? You're taking forever. Can I grab a water from the mini-bar?"

"Sure…" Alex said, watching as she stood up, walked to the mini-bar, and bent over, giving him a nice view of her ass. As she turned around, he decided that enough was enough. He walked over and all but attacked her, pushing her against the bar and covered her mouth with his, already slipping his hands underneath her shirt and helping her out of it and her bra.

"Someone's a little impatient," she laughed when they came up for air.

"Yeah, you."

"Keep telling yourself that. I'm not the one who flew across the room and immediately tore off my shirt," she laughed again, silencing his protests with another kiss.

"Shut up," he moaned and kissed her even more passionately.

As he went to work on her and she helped him out of his jeans, she giggled.

She always won games like this.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Izzie couldn't be hearing right. She must be hallucinating or else something screwy was going on with her hearing, because she could have sworn that Mark had just told her that he was siding with Derek. "I did hear you right, didn't I? I did hear you say that you're siding with Derek, right?" He nodded. "Oh, that's just great. As if this wasn't already complicated enough, now we're on opposite sides of a fight."

"It doesn't have to affect us, though. We're not fighting. It's not like they can forbid us from seeing each other."

"Christina will. And if I don't then she'll make my life a living hell."

"Relax, babe, it'll be fine."

"You did not honestly just call me babe."

"You're right I didn't. I called you Izzie," Mark agreed upon seeing the look on her face and hearing the disgust in her voice.

"I'm sure that's exactly what you said," Izzie sarcastically replied.

"It is. I'm hurt that you would think otherwise!"

"So you really think that this could work, us on opposing sides, I mean."

"I do."

"Okay."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"They were in bed together," Christina commented to Meredith.

"Fully dressed. I'm telling you, they didn't have sex. The clothing says it all. Not to mention the fact that, oh, I don't know, I was _there_ all night. They were just cuddling. Nothing more. You don't get your twenty bucks."

"Fine, forty says- Mer? You okay?" Christina began but stopped when

"Fine, forty says- Mer? You okay?" Christina began but stopped when she saw that Meredith had stopped walking. She followed her line of sight straight to McAsshole, aka Derek Shepherd. "Come on, we're going this way." She yanked her friend to the side, breaking the line of sight. "He's an asshole. McAsshole."

"Yeah, but I…"

"No, you are staying strong. You are mad at him because he hurt Sat- Dr. Mont- Addison and you are mad at him because he hurt you. Now let's go."

"Alright," Meredith agreed faintly, trying to remember just exactly why she was mad. Sure, he was an ass, but he was _her_ ass. Except when he was forgetting to mention that he was married. That memory, the memory of how embarrassed and hurt she was, was enough to convince her that she deserved better. "I'm done with him."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"I love you," Alex announced as he and Addison lay in bed together.

"I know you do," she smiled.

"No, I mean I really, really love you. With every fiber of my being, sit through a sappy romantic comedy to be with you, follow you off the face of the earth love you."

Addison raised her eyebrow at the confession. It was romantic and sappy and so un-Alex-like that she smiled and she decided that he deserved a reward. She rolled over and propped herself up so that she was directly above him. "Wow, I never took you for the romantic type, Dr. Karev."

He had heard her call him Dr. Karev countless times before, but the way she said it this time, well, frankly, this time it sounded kind of porny. "I can be," he answered before rolling them both over so that he was over her, "When I want to be." He leaned down so that his lips hovered a centimeter over hers, not moving daring her to close the distance. He stopped and stared, letting her know that she was going to have to be the one to initiate the kiss this time. She glared at him and held back, trying to get him to be the one to give in, but he had self-control and the fact that he had given in first before on his side and refused to move. Eventually one of them would have to give in, but they were trying to see who could last longest.

Addison started trailing her foot up and down his leg, "Not fair. Play fair, Addi," he smirked but didn't give in.

"No," she refused. But despite her best efforts, he didn't budge, just sat there with his breath tickling her lips which was driving her insane. Finally it was just too much. She allowed him one victory. Just one. She gave in and kissed him.

It was quite clear that they wouldn't be eating breakfast anytime soon.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Sometimes Meredith really wasn't sure why she liked her friends. She, Christina, and Izzie were sitting around a table waiting for Alex and Addison to come down from the room. Izzie and Christina were debating about something or other, probably Derek or Mark or Alex. One of them. These were the kind of conversations she tuned out when she was in this kind of mood.

Okay, this was getting ridiculous; they had been up there for nearly three hours. Izzie, Christina and herself had each gone their separate ways, had breakfast, met up, done a little shopping, well Izzie had gone shopping while Meredith and Christina had been dragged along with threats of various bodily harm if they didn't stop complaining, and come back to the hotel to see if their friend and his girlfriend were down yet. Which they weren't. Meredith noticed that for once Christina hadn't made a bet so she decided to make herself a little money, "Forty says they've been having hot sex the entire time."

"Figured that one out all by yourself did you?" Christina sneered.

"No one's going to take that bet, Mer, it's too obvious that you'd win," Izzie pointed out.

"Fine," Meredith sulked. Now that she had nothing to occupy her time she decided that she was tired of waiting so she got up and headed for the elevators.

"Um, where are you going?" Christina called after her.

"I'm done waiting," she yelled back. Izzie and Christina looked at each other and simultaneously shot up. There was no way they were missing this.

They followed her into the elevator and to Alex's room. They watched as she pounded on the door. Addison opened the door fully clothed, but hair mussed and lipstick smeared.

"We were waiting for you," Meredith announced. "Any chance we'll see you anytime soon?"

"Um, yeah, uh, we were, um, just coming down," Addison stammered.

"Okay, we'll walk down with you." She turned to Christina. "That'll be forty bucks, please."

"I never made that bet!"

"But you owe me forty since you bet that 1) they had already slept together and 2) they would sleep together last night. Both were wrong and you bet twenty each. You owe me forty bucks."

Addison looked a little frightened. "Is she always this scary?" she whispered to Izzie.

"No, just when someone's having hot sex and she's not."

"Oh." Addison tried to look serious but couldn't help but start laughing at the strangeness of that statement. And then Izzie started laughing which made Meredith and Christina look at them like they were insane. "It's- it's nothing," Addison gasped.

"Nothing at all. In fact it wasn't even funny," Izzie agreed before bursting out laughing again.

"What you do to them Yang?" Alex asked as he walked out of the room.

"Not a thing, Evil Spawn, not a thing."

"Babe, what's so funny?" He slipped an arm around Addison's waist, drawing her to him and kissing her temple. The three women stared at Alex's display of affection. It wasn't fiery or passionate or anything, it was just simple and sweet and so not like him.

"Holy shit, what'd you do to Evil Spawn?" Christina eventually exclaimed.

"Me? I did nothing. Why?"

"Cuz he's actually being _nice_. Karev is not nice. What'd you do?"

"Nothing, I told you."

"Come on, we're friends, right? Well, acquaintances bordering on friends, right?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Christina, leave Addison alone," Meredith ordered.

"Seriously. Besides, Alex can be nice when he wants to be." Izzie added. Addison stood there looking on in amazement. These interns had decided to be friends with her, the woman who had been basically the cause of Meredith's, who was kind of the center of the groups, heartbreak. The woman who assigned Izzie a dying child, letting her fight a losing battle for the child's life, knowing that they would never make it. Why didn't they hate her? At that moment, with Alex standing behind her and them standing around her, she didn't really care. It felt too good to be wanted again.

"For the last time, I didn't do anything. Well, I, for one, am starving. Can we go get some lunch?"

* * *

**see, wasn't that fun? want to review now? it takes all of twenty seconds and it makes me feel happy.**

**-Lauren**


	11. Main Street

**a/n: hey all! sorry this took forever, but i had total writers block which was very very depressing to me, but i'm back and hopefully i'm not going to run into any more trouble with it. this is a very filler chapter but i wanted to put SOMETHING up, you know?**

**disclaimer: as i've explained many many times, i don't own these people.**

* * *

"So I think I'm going to break out the knitting needles," Meredith announced as the group sat outside enjoying sandwiches.

"Knitting?" Addison looked confused.

"When Meredith takes a vow of celibacy she replaces sex with knitting," Izzie explains.

"Knitting's good for surgical dexterity," Meredith added.

"Celibacy? You?" Addison looked disbelieving.

"I can be celibate! I was celibate the entire time you were with Derek," she defended herself. Everyone looked at her skeptically, remembering Broken Penis Boy. "Okay, maybe not the entire time, but at least the last months."

"Months without sex? Sounds horrible," Alex shuddered.

"What's the longest you've ever gone without sex?" Izzie asked him.

"I'm not going to answer that," Alex retorted.

"Fine. Christina?"

"Three weeks," Christina answered coolly.

"Meredith?"

"That was the longest I've ever gone without sex."

"Dr.- Addison. That's going to take some getting used to. You?" Addison blushed and looked away. "Oh, come on, it can't be that terrible."

"Yeah, come on," Meredith wheedled.

Addison sighed heavily. "Two years," she admitted and winced. Everyone looked thoroughly sorry for her. "It was the last two years before Mark and before Derek came out here," she explained.

Everyone was quiet. "I am _so_ sorry," Izzie finally said.

"That sucks," Christina added. "But not a problem anymore, is it? Now you've got Evil Spawn. I mean, Alex."

Addison laughed. "I suppose it's not."

"No, it's not," Alex added, leaning over to kiss her. They kissed passionately, not noticing the distinct staring from their companions.

"Break it up before I come over there and make you," Christina ordered. Addison pulled back guiltily.

"Bite me Yang," Alex growled.

"No, it'd taste disgusting."

"Whatever," Alex scoffed.

"Ooh! Evil Spawn can't come up with anything!"

"Shut it, crack whore."

"Make me, Evil Spawn."

"Gladly." He started to get up.

"Alex," Addison said, placing a hand on his arm. He looked down, startled at the touch, and stopped.

"Spawn's whipped!" Christina taunted.

"I am not."

"You're whipped," Izzie agreed.

"She's right," Meredith said.

"You're a little whipped," Addison added.

"Great, even my own girlfriend says I'm whipped. Thanks guys."

"Aw, don't worry, I like you whipped," Addison comforted him.

"Use it to your advantage," Meredith advised.

"He's no more whipped than Derek," Addison pointed out. Noticing the looks on all three of the female interns faces, ranging from pissed off (Christina) to depressed (Meredith), she asked. "What? Are you still not talking to Derek? All because of me? Don't stop talking to him just because he was an ass to me. I'm mad, but I'm not that mad. Unless you don't actually want to talk to him, in which case stay strong and don't give in."

"You're rambling, Adds," Alex cut in.

"I know, but I'm trying to say that I really don't care either way, I guess. It just took me a really long time to get there."

"It's not really that he was an ass to you, exactly, it's more like I don't want him to treat me like that, you know? I mean, I love him and all, but not enough to take that sort of crap from him."

"Whatever you do, don't let him ignore you, it hurts and makes you do stupid things that make you come out looking like the bad guy," Addison counseled.

"Speaking from experience?" Christina asked sarcastically.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," Addison answered loftily. Then, turning her attention back to Meredith, she said, "You really should listen to me."

"I know. And I will. Thanks, Addison," Meredith replied.

"You're welcome."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"I have officially been trying to reach you for hours," Callie informed Addison when she found the little group.

"Sorry," Addison started to apologize.

"It's not her fault," Meredith defended her, "She was too busy having sex all morning and then we kind of kidnapped her, so really it's not her fault." Addison's face began to match her hair color and she suddenly found tearing her paper napkin apart utterly enthralling. Callie raised an eyebrow and stared at her friend.

Addison looked up. "What?"

"Were you planning on talking to me or am I going to have to ask these people about your personal life?"

"I was going to talk to you! Eventually…"

"Eventually being tomorrow or when we got back?" Callie asked, not really angrily but with a hint of jealousy. "Or in a month from now or when you got married and had to invite me to the wedding?"

"Eventually being today at dinner unless I talked to you sooner!" Addison defended herself.

"Can I talk to her?" Callie requested of the interns. They nodded, but didn't get up. "_Alone_?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, sure," Meredith stumbled as she and her friends shot up from the table.

Addison shot them an apologetic look. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure," Meredith agreed. Addison smiled as Alex leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Bye, babe," he said.

"Bye," she replied with a little wave.

"You let him call you 'babe'?" Callie looked shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just don't seem like the sort of person to let anyone call you 'babe', that's all."

"Hey, Callie, you know how you married the help?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm in love with the help and he's in love with me."

Callie stood there wide-eyed. "What? When? How? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I only figured out yesterday, and the only time that I saw you when I knew was at dinner, and I was a little too busy fleeing the table to tell you. And then I didn't see you all day today and so I was going to tell you tonight. I wanted to tell you sooner, but you are a very hard person to get in touch with, Miss I-Never-Hear-Or-Pick-Up-My-Cell-Phone."

"What? I always pick up my phone!" Callie took out her phone and saw that she had six missed calls, all from Addison. "Oh. Whoops."

"See, it's all your fault, not mine," Addison said smugly. "I am completely blameless."

"Don't rub it in," Callie grumbled.

They sat in an uneasy silence until Addison grinned and asked,"So… how's _your_ help?"

* * *

**weird spot to end, i know, but i really couldn't figure out anything else to add. besides the callie and addison in my head were being incredibly quiet and unhelpful and not talking, so i had no inspiration. grr... stupid mini grey's characters not helping me out... i'm not crazy, i swear.**

**peace!**

**-Lauren**


	12. Too Lazy to Come Up With Something Witty

**a/n: so this is sad and totally not how i intended for this to go, but the little grey's characters in my head said that this was the way to go with this, so i listened. and before you start screaming at me that meredith would never do this and derek's not that big of an ass, just understand that in my fic meredith has a spine. and that i think derek is an ass. i mean, i love him and meredith together but i think he's an ass.**

**oh and everyone's asking why derek would do something that mean to addi, it's because he didn't know that she'd react like that. he wasn't so much an ass as completely clueless.**

**disclaimer: i'm sad to say that this is not mine**

* * *

Meredith had made her decision about Derek. It terrified her, but she had made up her mind. She was going to talk to him. Talking was good, right? Communication was good. Izzie and Christina couldn't get mad at her for wanting to talk to him. Right?

She walked to his and Mark's room and knocked on the door. Derek answered, looking a little worse for the wear. "Meredith?"

"Yeah, it's, um, me. Can we talk?"

"Sure, come on in." He stood aside to let her pass.

"I'm thinking about asking Alex to move into George's room, since, you know, he lives with Callie now," she mentioned. "I suppose I should ask Addison too then, cuz they don't seem like they're splitting up any time soon and she's probably sick of that hotel by now."

"Meredith."

"Okay, so the thing is, Derek, the thing is… Derek, you know how I feel about you. I love you, you know that. And sometimes it scares me. Because I care so much. I care what you think, about me, about everything. And if I care that much then when you don't like something I get hurt. And I hate being hurt. And I hate that I feel like I need your approval, because really, when you think about it, I don't need it. And I hate that I think I do. And another thing I hate is that I can't hate your ex-wife. Because you have really good taste and she's like a freaking goddess or something. And I should hate her, but I can't and that bugs me because I should hate her. I hate that when I'm with you I feel insecure and like you're measuring me up to her, because she's freaking perfect and I know that I can't hold a candle to her, because she's nice and gorgeous and might as well be named a freaking saint. And I hate that, despite the fact that she came and took you from me and made you miserable, I really like her. Because when she came I was determined to hate her. But she's one of those annoying people, the one that you have to like because everyone'll hate you if you don't. And I'm sorry that she hurt you, but you have seriously got to stop hating her, because you had your part in it too, you know. The divorce wasn't all her fault."

"Meredith, I know that."

"I'm not done. I'm going to keep talking and you are going to let me finish and then you can say whatever, but right now I am going to keep talking. Anyways, what was I saying?"

"How the divorce wasn't all her fault," Derek supplied helpfully.

"Right, thanks. You need to realize that if you hadn't ignored her then she would never have turned to Mark in the first place. Because from what I've heard from her, you lived at the hospital in New York. You put no effort into your marriage. And that scares me more than anything else. Because it's like you just got bored and decided that Addison wouldn't care if you ignored her. And I can't help but freak out that it might happen to me. Because I'm not high maintenance or anything, but I can't be ignored. And if you start ignoring me, then I'm not going to sit idly by and watch, I'm going to dump you, no matter how painful it may be. And the thing is, I have no idea how to keep you from becoming bored. So unless you can tell me that you're not going to treat me like Addison Part Two, then I can't really take you back, no matter how much I want to. And I do, because I love you and I want you. So can you promise me that? Can you promise that you won't get bored?"

"I love you, Meredith, isn't that enough? I can't _promise_ anything, Meredith."

"Right, the way you loved Addison. Wrong answer, Derek."

She turned to walk out when Derek asked, "Want to know what I hate about you?"

She turned back to him. "Why not?" she said with a shrug.

"I hate that you're so insecure. I hate that you think that I measure you to Addison, because I don't. I hate that you seem to need me, which is something I also love you for. You need to learn to be on your own, Meredith."

"And that's what I'm going to do," she said resolutely. She walked over and kissed him sweetly. "We're done for now, Derek."

"You're really just going to end it? Just like that? I left my wife for you, Meredith!"

"I didn't tell you to do that! I didn't tell you to do anything! You're the one who chased me! You're the one who chose me! I didn't do _anything_! _You're_ the one who chose her in the first place!"

"Yes, but…"

"No, Derek, I don't want to hear it. I'm sorry that it's not working, I'm sorry that you left your wife, but do you really think that you would have stayed with her even if I wasn't in the picture? You guys were miserable; it was only a matter of time! It wasn't me!" She saw him grimace and her face softened. "I'm not saying that we're over for good or that we can't be friends. We can be friends, can't we?"

Derek's face hardened. He laughed bitterly. "No, I don't think we can."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine! Bye Derek, have a nice life," she spat and ran out of the room, slamming the door on her way out.

Derek ran a hand through his hair. Shit, what did he just do?

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Meredith walked into her and Addison's room and found Addison sitting on her bed, painting her toenails. "Do you want a scarf? Because I can knit you one."

"Went to go see Derek?" Addison guessed. When Meredith nodded she asked, "Didn't go so well?"

"It went horribly. He's an ass."

"Well, I could have told you that."

"I suppose you could have."

"What happened?" Meredith explained the entire thing to her. "He used leaving me as a reason for you to stay? Way to go, Derek."

"So, scarf?"

"Are you sure that celibacy's the right way to go?"

"Boys are stupid."

"Not all of them," Addison contradicted her, thinking of a specific intern.

"Oh, that's right, you're in _love_," Meredith teased. Telling the story to Addison, having a sympathetic ear, was surprisingly therapeutic.

"So what?" Addison asked good naturedly.

"Oh God, you're one of those sickeningly sweet people when you're in love, aren't you?"

"And you're not?" Addison retorted, painting one of Meredith's toenails purple.

"Hey, get that brush away from my toe!"

"Why? It looks good."

"Purple? Seriously? Purple?"

"Purple," Addison stated simply.

Meredith exhaled noisily. "Fine. Do you thing," she motioned for her to continue. Then she remembered Christina's words about them giving each other pedicures from the day before, and she started laughing.

"What?" Addison looked quite confused, since Meredith was seemingly laughing at nothing.

"It's nothing, just something Christina said. It's stupid," Meredith giggled. Addison shrugged and continued to paint her nails. They chatted about this and that, laughing and bonding and whatnot. Addison made some comment about Derek that made Meredith laugh hysterically. And then suddenly she was sobbing because no matter what strong front she put up in front of Derek, she simply was lost without of him. Addison looked at her, concerned, but seemed to understand. She just quietly got up, grabbed Meredith some tissues, and let her cry. It was nice. Addison dealt with her differently then her other friends. Izzie would have wanted to talk and Christina would have just told her to buck up and made some comment about Derek being an ass and her being better off without him. Addison just let her be, watching her with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to calm down. And eventually Meredith calmed down enough to get enough breath to speak. "He's an ass, but he's _my_ ass," she wailed.

"Yeah, he is," Addison agreed.

"I just… I don't know what to do without him!"

"It sucks, doesn't it?"

"I am so sorry that I put you through this!" Meredith cried.

"It's okay. Although I have to admit, it does help the pain now that you're suffering. No offense. Because if you were anyone else then I would be ecstatic that you were this miserable. But you're not, so I'm just going to tell you what I know and hopefully help you through this."

"Like a support group?" Meredith asked.

"O-kay, sure. Like a support group."

And so the Derek's Exes Support Group (or DESG for short) was born.

* * *

**for those of you merder fans out there, never fear, i did say one of the ships was merder, didn't i?**

**got reviews?**

**-Lauren**


	13. Ice Cream, Alcohol, Nothing Disneylike

**a/n: look there's more! sorry this took so long, but i got all distracted. anyways, enjoy, and just a head's up, i'm going to try and wrap this up pretty soon.**

**-generic disclaimer-**

* * *

Izzie was mad. No, Izzie was furious. She had just been talking, well, arguing, with her so called boyfriend. Her so called boyfriend who seemed to think that Shepherd was perfectly in line when he had been talking to Meredith. She had gotten the story from Meredith and went to talk to Mark. And he thought that Derek was right. Which he wasn't. She could just scream in frustration. "Mark is an asshole," she announced as Meredith opened the door to her room.

"Didn't go so well?" Meredith asked.

"That man is the most infuriating… _ass_ that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

"This is what I've been saying," Meredith agreed.

"I mean, he just thinks… ugh, I hate him!"

Meredith thought about saying something about how just about any female could have told her that, but decided against it.

"I mean seriously? Seriously?" Izzie ranted.

Addison walked into the room carrying the bags of junk food that she had gone and bought. She took one look at Izzie and asked, "She just talked to Mark?" Meredith nodded. Addison dug in one of the bags and pulled out a carton of chocolate ice cream and a plastic spoon and handed it to Izzie.

"Huh?" Izzie looked confused.

"Don't question the ice cream, just eat it," Addison ordered. "As your elder and superior and someone who has far more experience in this department, I order you to eat the frozen chocolaty goodness."

"You're not trying to poison me?"

"Alex would kill me if I tried to poison you," Addison retorted. She started unpacking the bags, pulling out various chocolate products and bottles of alcohol. "Not that I ever would attempt it, of course."

Meredith surveyed the spread. "You're good at this whole break up thing."

Addison just looked at her. "I'm divorced," she finally stated.

Meredith gulped. "Right, sorry, um… you got tequila!"

"Your drink of choice, if the rumors are correct." Addison smiled, signaling everything was forgiven.

Meredith blushed. "It is," she affirmed, grabbing the bottle. Fortunately for Meredith, Christina knocked and came storming through the door, redirecting everyone's attention.

"Burke's an idiot. Alcohol, excellent," she exclaimed as she saw the line of bottles on the desk and practically ran towards it. "Who did the shopping?" Addison raised her hand. "I think I like you after all," Christina said.

"Thanks?"

Meanwhile Izzie was stabbing her ice cream viciously with her spoon and glaring at the treat as if it was the cause of all her problems. "Stupid Mark siding with McAsshole. Mark's a McAss and a McManwhore," she muttered. The other three women stared at her. "I hate him. What a McManwhore. Stupid, stupid, stupid." She punctuated each "stupid" by stabbing the ice cream another time.

"Is she okay?" Meredith asked warily.

"I'm thinking that the ice cream's supposed to be Mark's head," Addison replied. "She's acting like I did when I got divorced. I wanted to shoot Derek and then watch you die a slow, painful death. Instead I ended up eating a bunch of muffins and getting really, really drunk. Probably a better option, since the first would have landed me in jail."

"Okay, so I was going to ask you and Alex to move into George's old room, but you're kind of scaring me," Meredith informed her, taking a swig of tequila.

"You were? You didn't talk to me about it!" Izzie finally looked up from her ice cream. "It's fine; don't take that the wrong way, but Mer, you could have at least said something!"

Addison looked shocked. Who were these people and what the hell had they done with the interns who supposedly hated her? "I, uh, it's a big step," she managed to stammer. "Moving in with Alex, I mean. It's weird. I mean, it would be really, really fast and I, uh…" She was almost hyperventilating.

"Or, you know, you could just move in…"

Addison smiled, "Thanks, Meredith. I, uh, just, um, thanks. I'm getting really sick of my hotel."

"Twenty bucks says Alex's stuff's over there by the end of the week we get back," Christina, who had just finished off her first beer, muttered to Izzie.

"You're on," Izzie said and they shook on it. "It's going to take at least two weeks."

"Alex and Addison? They're going at like one hundred times the speed of a normal relationship," Meredith observed.

"True. Damn. Can I take my bet back?"

"No," Christina said. "Do you just want to pay me now?"

"Nuh-uh."

"We are moving really fast," Addison commented, looking unsure of herself. "Maybe it's not such a good idea…"

"Oh my God, you're happy aren't you?" Izzie snapped. Addison nodded. "And Alex is happy. You're both happy, so shut up."

"Izzie can be bossy," Meredith told Addison.

"I can see that. Still…"

"Dr. Montgomery, Addison, whatever the hell I'm supposed to call you, because of you, Alex is the happiest I think I've ever seen him. I swear to God, I don't care that you're my boss, if you break up with him, I will kick your ass," Izzie informed her.

"She would too," Meredith commented.

"Um, okay…" Addison looked a little freaked out. Someone knocked on the door and she jumped up from her seat. She opened it to find Alex standing there. "Hi!" she chirped, giving him a quick kiss. "Come on in."

"Sloane, Burke, and Shepherd are all downstairs freaking out. What'd you guys do?" he inquired. And they told him, tongues loosened by the alcohol they consumed during the retelling. By the end of the story, he was wishing that he'd never asked.

"You're mad at Burke because he won't take sides?" he had to ask Christina. She nodded, grabbed the bottle of tequila from Meredith and took a drink. "That's all?"

"You would do the same if Satan, Dr. Montgomery, what the hell is your name?" Christina nearly yelled at Addison. "You have too many fricking names," she informed her.

"Addison," Alex supplied helpfully.

"You would do the same if Addison didn't take your side in an argument."

"Actually, we're usually the ones doing the arguing," Addison, who had just stuck to a single bottle of beer, pointed out. "We should probably go to dinner. Unless you all want to stay here and make your future hangovers worse. I can tell everyone you have food poisoning or something…" The gesture was small, but she was trying to at least begin to repay all their kindness.

"I like option two," Meredith announced. Out of the three, she was probably the least drunk. She could always hold her liquor well.

"Same," Christina said.

"I third the motion," Izzie agreed.

"Okay, have fun and for God's sake, don't burn the hotel down."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Addison and Alex were walking in Downtown Disney when Addison suddenly turned to him and said, "We need to talk."

"I've never liked any speech that comes after that," Alex joked, but he was freaking out internally. "There's usually something about a break up."

"Haven't you heard? I'm not allowed to break up with you. Izzie's going to kick my ass if I do and, truth be told, she probably could. So, sorry, no, you're not worming your way out of this one."

"Wouldn't want to. So what's up?"

"The thing is… it's just that…" Addison stumbled to find the words to say this without hurting him. "Meredith said something today. She pointed out that we're moving really fast. And she's right, you know."

"Addison, if you want to slow down, just say so."

"No, well, yes, I mean… I don't know. I'm not sure, because on one hand, we are moving really fast and that could either be a really bad or really good thing. But on the other, I don't feel like we're moving too fast and that's for sure a good thing. And she asked me something and this would be making us move beyond fast and I really have no idea how it would go…"

"You're rambling, Adds, Spit it out."

"She asked us to move in. Well, us and then just me because I kind of freaked out. Because it's a huge step and all. But I was thinking about it and I kind of doubt we're really ready, because we know next to nothing about each other but I just feel like it's a good idea. And you have no idea how hard it is for me to go with my gut feeling, even though it's usually pretty right."

"So are you telling me this? Or are you actually asking. Because it kind of sounded like a question, but with all that rambling, I can't tell."

"I guess I'm asking."

"Okay," Alex said casually.

"Really?" Addison stopped and stared at him.

"Really."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Addison?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop saying okay."

"Okay. I mean, alright. We should, um, we should go to dinner."

They walked to the appointed restaurant to find Mark, Derek, and Burke waiting in an uncomfortable silence. Addison took one look at them and announced, "Meredith, Izzie, and Christina aren't coming. They're all sick."

"They're all avoiding us is more like it," Mark muttered.

"Well, you were all asses," Addison pointed out. "They have a right."

"Not helping," Derek grumbled.

"This is stupid. You should just go and apologize. I know it's going to kill your egos but you all look like you're going through hell."

"I'm not apologizing for refusing to choose a side," Burke announced.

"Christina's not going to apologize," Addison warned him.

"I know."

"Men," Addison grumbled. "You're all so stubborn."

They ate dinner in near silence, all the guys brooding, and Addison and Alex talking quietly. Callie and George never showed up. As they all stood to leave, Addison announced, "I still think you should apologize, but whatever." And then she and Alex walked off, leaving the guys to their misery.

* * *

**so a little addex cuteness and some fun tipsy conversation. how bout some reviews?**

**-Lauren**


	14. The Hangover From Hell

**a/n: this is quite possibly the shortest, stupidest chapter i've ever wrote and/or read. but i wanted to put SOMETHING up. so leave a review anyways, telling me JUST how much you hated it!**

* * *

The next day Christina, Izzie, and Meredith all woke up with pounding headaches. "Remind me never to drink again," Izzie told the other two as she ran to the bathroom.

"I am never drinking again," Meredith groaned.

"That's what you always say," Christina snapped.

"Yeah, well, I mean it this time."

"No you don't," Izzie called from the bathroom, where she hung over the toilet.

"Shh! Don't talk so loud," whined Meredith.

"Whose idea was it to give us alcohol?" Izzie asked.

"Addison's, I think," Christina answered. "I vote we murder her."

"Do I have to get up?" Meredith inquired.

"Probably."

"Then count me out."

Just then, Addison and Alex walked in chatting and laughing. The three interns winced. Meredith lifted her head from the spot it where was resting on the floor, looked at their happy faces, and said, "Oh no, turn around and walk straight out those doors. We don't do bright and shiny here. Only dark and twisty and depressed, which you two aren't. Turn around and walk away."

"Yeah, your bright and shininess is hurting my head," Izzie agreed.

"But we come bearing coffee and painkillers," Addison replied, holding up the items.

"They can stay for now," Christina decided, holding out her hand, palm up, which Addison promptly set two pills in. "But they start laughing again and they're dead."

Alex walked over to the window and peeked outside. "It's beautiful out," he commented.

"Close that curtain or I will castrate you with a rusty scalpel," Izzie threatened him.

"She means that too," Meredith said.

"I know."

"Well, as nice as it has been talking to you, I think I'm going to remove my boyfriend from the situation before you all eat him alive," Addison said, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling him out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

Meredith looked around for the coffee and groaned. "She left the coffee on the dresser."

"I'm not getting it," Izzie said.

"Me either," Christina agreed.

"Well, I'm not getting up," Meredith announced.

"Mer, you're closest," Izzie pointed out.

"Yeah, Mer."

"But I'd have to get up," Meredith whined.

"I'll love you forever," Izzie pleaded.

"Yeah, Mer, take one for the team."

"You did not just use a sports analogy," Meredith said.

"Please, Mer?" Izzie whined.

"I hate you both," Meredith snapped, but slowly got up anyways.

"I love you, Meredith."

"Yeah, that's just too touchy feely for me," Christina said.

* * *

**sucky, i know, but i can be persuaded to write better chapters in reviews -wink, wink, nudge, nudge-**

**-Lauren**


	15. Not a Chapter

**so sorry if i made you think this was a new chapter, but i'm giving my friend Juli a present and that is hnopefully i can get people reading her fic. it's called "soul music" and i think it's brilliant. so you should definitely go check it out. as in now. because i have a feeling that you'll like it. oh and if you were wondering, her pen name's peaceloveandmickeymouse. (she's my disney pal!)**


	16. Couple 1 Reunited

**i'm very proud of myself, this isn't entirely filler... i won't be back for awhile though, i'm off to DISNEYLAND and hopefully that'll inspire me, since as you can probably tell, i've kind of been in a rut with this story.**

* * *

Izzie and Christina were walking back to their room when they bumped into Mark. They stood awkwardly for a moment until Christina sent him an evil glare and stormed off. "Uh, I'm gonna go now," Izzie informed him.

"Izzie, wait," Mark pleaded, grabbing her wrist.

"What? What could you possibly want?"

"Izzie, I'm," he paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Wait, what was that? Did Mark Sloan just apologize?"

"Come on, Izzie, please, just forgive me?"

"Well, see now I could that and then we could fight about who was right, or I could just not forgive you at all and we can keep fighting. Because that's what we seem to do."

"Izzie…"

"Let me think about it, Mark, okay?"

"Fine."

"Bye Mark," she said, and though she didn't touch him, she smiled at him and that was enough for him for now.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Callie and George and Addison and Alex were the only couples who were happy. Callie and George had been together long enough that they were past the sickening phase and therefore didn't bug the miserable singles nearly as much as Addison and Alex did.

Addison and Alex, however, were the bane of everyone's existence. They didn't try to rub it in everyone's faces that they were happy, but it just kind of happened. It came with the territory. They were still figuring each other out, but they were in love and they would kiss when they felt like it, and they would be sweet and adorable because they could be.

Christina flat out refused to talk to either of them when they were together, not because they called each other things like "Pookie" or "Snookums" or any other disgusting, baby talk nickname that no one should be forced to hear, or because they were constantly touching and kissing or anything like that. They did nothing like that, they were actually quite good about remaining at an almost platonic level in public (almost being the operative word, they did hold hands and sometimes kiss, but these were almost rare occurrences). What really annoyed Christina was the finishing sentences in unison thing. She hated that Addison could start a sentence and then Alex would join in at the end and then they'd look at each other and laugh. Christina thought that it was abnormal and disturbing and avoided it completely. Plus she found it beyond annoying that they'd laugh every single time, like it was just as funny the fifty billionth time as it was the first.

This went on for another full day. Dinner that night was quite possibly the most uncomfortable experience that anyone could remember. The guys sat and sulked while the girls pointedly ignored them, preferring to act like they were in kindergarten and the cold shoulder was still a big deal. Addison and Alex hadn't even bothered to show up, preferring room service and a very convenient bed to a silent, sulking table. Callie and George sat making uncomfortable small talk and trying to include everyone in the conversation, only to be ignored or given monosyllabic answers.

Izzie was struggling with her decision. She was still mad and she knew she was right, but an apology was an apology and how often did you hear Mark Sloan apologize anyways? To her dismay, she was starting to crumble when she looked across the table at the miserable face of her… ex? Boyfriend? What was he now? Anyways, she looked across the table and he looked beyond miserable and her walls crumbled. She knew right then that the fight was over.

"So what did you guys do today?" she asked Mark.

He perked up almost immediately. "Not much," he replied. Couple number one was reunited.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"So here's what I'm thinking," Addison announced from her position on the bed, where she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees, watching Alex return from putting their dishes in the hallway. "And just hear me out."

"Yes?" Alex asked as he sat behind her, arms encircling her waist.

"I'm thinking," she said as he started to kiss her neck. "I'm thinking… I'm… not thinking." The last part was said accusingly, obviously scolding him for distracting her.

"You're thinking what, exactly?" he asked, removing his lips from her neck, letting her actually think.

"I'm thinking that we should just stay here, and never go back to Seattle."

"That is really, really tempting," he replied, talking into her neck. "But I think the Chief may kick our asses if we do. Actually, he'd probably kick my ass, seeing as he likes me a whole lot less than he likes you. And he'll probably hate me forever for seducing you."

"You did not seduce me," Addison contradicted him.

"No?" Alex asked, kissing her neck again and slipping his hand underneath her shirt. "Now?"

"Okay," Addison agreed. "Now you might be seducing me."

* * *

**short, but what'd you think?**

**-Lauren**


	17. A Happy Ending Sort of Person

**a/n: it's the last chapter. -sobs- okay, not really all that sad, considering i haven't written for, what?, months on end? on the plus side, i do have the first chapter of my prequel to "look after you" written. it's called "the one", but you'll have to read to get that. i'll put that up later today. all right, i'm done advertising my other story, read away.**

**disclaimer: i own neither disneyland nor grey's anatomy. how awesome would it be if i did, though?**

* * *

Addison was not an observer. She liked to be up, doing something, being helpful. And she hated feeling guilty. She was constantly too hard on herself, and now was one of those times. She felt like it was her fault that Meredith and Derek were miserable.

"Meredith?" she asked as the two got ready for another day. "Hypothetically, if you could get back together with Derek, would you?"

"Maybe… depends."

"On?"

"I don't know, it just… it depends, you know?"

"Hmm…"

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

On the last day the group was on the trip, Addison pulled a Derek. She got Meredith and Derek on the same elevator, by some miracle of God, and stopped the elevator, turning to face them, her body blocking the button. Meredith and Derek started to complain, but she held up a hand to silence them. "Look, this is stupid. You both still love each other. It's obvious. Just kiss and make up already."

Meredith crossed her arms. "This is all him. Don't look at me."

"Meredith, you told me you wanted to get back together with Derek, and I can see that Derek misses you. Just do it already."

Meredith wouldn't look at Derek. "I miss him," she told Addison. "But I'm afraid to get treated like you. No offense."

"Derek, can't you promise not to treat her like me?" Addison was starting to get annoyed. "Even if it's a lie?"

"I don't want him lying to me!"

"Obviously not," Derek spoke for the first time. "I can promise to try not to, though."

"Good enough?" Addison asked.

Meredith nodded and moved to Derek. "Good enough." Addison pushed the button and they started moving again.

"Thank God, because that ringing was starting to hurt my head," she commented.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

There was nothing she could do about Christina and Burke, of that much Addison was certain. But she knew they'd come around on their own time and they did, once they had nothing more to fight over. Addison was glad. She was a Happy Ending sort of person.

She and Meredith were packing up, checking under beds to make sure nothing was left. "So," Addison said to make conversation. "Are you glad we came?"

"Yeah. It was actually pretty fun."

Addison sighed wistfully. "How much fun would it be to bring kids down here?"

"You watch, you'll be down here in a couple years with a whole bunch of Montgomery-Karevs," Meredith teased. Addison blushed at the implication.

"I… uh…" she stutters.

"Relax, Addison, I was kidding. Even if I am probably right."

Addison was saved by a knock at the door. She opened it to find Alex standing there. "Hi," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She sighed. "I suppose."

"We'll come back," he assured her. "I promise." Visions of little kids, blends of her and Alex, running through the park danced through her head. Would they have blue or brown eyes? Blue, she decided and brown hair. Then she shook her head to clear it, because that was way too far ahead. She looked at Alex, who was looking back at her. Maybe it wasn't so far off after all…

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Everyone got off the plane sore and a little cranky. They approached baggage claim and found the Chief waiting for them. "How was the trip?" They all answered at the same time.

"Great," Izzie answered.

"Good," Derek said.

"Annoying," replied Christina.

"Fine," responded Burke.

"Interesting," countered George and Callie.

"Umm…" Mark shrugged until Izzie stepped on his foot. "Great."

"Fun," was Meredith's answer.

"It was…" Alex tried to explain. "It was…"

"Amazing," Addison finished. She felt Alex's arm rest on her waist, and she almost hissed at him to stop, but then realized the news about them was going to have to come out at some point. Richard raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He had seen Addison and Meredith joking while walking towards him, and if he had to deal with yet another intern/attending relationship to get the two to work together, so be it. It's not like it was the only one. At least the trip served its purpose.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

_8 years later…_

"Audrey Suzanne Karev, you get back here this instant!" Addison yelled after her five year old daughter. The five year old daughter who did not listen. Addison knelt down to pick up the three year old that was seemingly permanently attached to her hand so she could chase after her.

"But Mommy, we have to get to It's a Small World!" Audrey shouted back. "Liam's going to love it, I know it! So we gots to get there quick!"

"I got her, Adds," her husband said, ran forward and scooped up his daughter.

"Daddy! Put me down now, Daddy! We gots to get to It's a Small World and you are wasting time by picking me up and carrying me back to Mommy!"

"Sorry, no can do, Angel Eyes," he replied. "It's a Small World will be there whether or not we get there in two minutes."

"But the line might be longer!" This was Audrey's second trip to Disneyland (Alex and Addison had taken her when she was three, the same age her little brother was now) and she fancied herself something of an expert on the park.

"And then we'll just have to wait in it," he replied. "Meredith, help me out here," he pleaded his friend, who was walking alongside him, pushing a stroller.

"Don't worry, Audrey, the line won't be too long," Meredith reassured the girl. "And whatever line there is, we will definitely wait in it. Brendan and Lindsey want to go on it too," she said.

"You are going to love it," Audrey told Brendan confidently.

Addison and Alex had gotten married only a couple of months after returning from Disneyland the first time. Addison had been terrified that they were moving too fast, until Alex had offered to put off the wedding. Then she was all ready to go, hardly able to sit still because she was so eager. After two and a half years of trying to get pregnant and being utterly disappointed, Addison missed her period and took a pregnancy test that came back positive. On September 10 they welcomed a little girl, Audrey Suzanne, into the world. Another two years later and another pregnancy test yielded the same results. On August 18, they brought Liam Gregory into the world. They both stopped working as much, especially after Liam, making sure to spend time with their kids. They were the first thing Audrey and Liam saw in the morning and the last thing they saw at night.

Meredith and Derek had gotten married two years after Addison and Alex. Addison and Meredith had found out they were pregnant within the same month. Meredith gave birth to Brendan Michael on September 1. From the moment they were born, Brendan and Audrey were inseparable, first by their mothers' design, then by their own. From the very beginning, Addison and Meredith had shoved their children together, hoping they'd take to each other. There were times when Derek and Alex were sure they were already planning the wedding. Three years later, a year after Liam was born; Meredith and Derek had Lindsey Kathleen.

"Hurry up!" seven year old Rosemary Sloan yelled back to the group.

"Yeah, come on!" her best friend Lydia O'Malley added.

Mark had proposed to Izzie the night she had decided to tell him she was pregnant. Izzie was expecting a break up, or, if she was lucky, a reluctant Mark. He, however, hadn't even let her tell him her news before he proposed. And she told him the news and they lived happily ever after, along with their three other kids, Clara, Connor, and Luke.

Callie had found out about her pregnancy two months after Izzie and Mark had announced their double good news. Izzie and Callie hadn't shoved their children together as Meredith and Addison had, but Rosemary and Lydia had ended up best friends anyways.

"Slow down!" Izzie ordered her daughter.

"If Christina were here, she'd hurry up," Rosemary muttered. Christina and Burke had declined the invitation to come to Disneyland with the rest of them. Without any children, they had no reason to. They were married, but Christina had made it quite clear that she didn't want any children, at least not for now.

"No she wouldn't," Izzie disagreed cheerfully. "She'd run away screaming, considering the fact that we're about to go on a ride with a load of singing dolls."

Rosemary thought about it. "Okay, yeah. But still… you're all slowpokes."

"You have to remember that the little kids can't walk as fast as you, sweetie."

"Then put them in a stroller!"

"Rosemary Ann, don't be a brat."

"Sorry, Mom," Rosemary apologized. She knew the middle name meant trouble.

They reached the castle and got in what short line there was. They got on the boats, the Sloans and O'Malleys in one boat, the Shepherds and Karevs in another.

Alex put his arm around his wife, pulling her as close as possible. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him. "I love you too," she whispered back. It was their tradition to reaffirm their love on this ride. Not that they didn't say it at least three times a day anyways. But tradition was tradition. "Audrey, Brendan, hands out of the water!" she ordered.

"Sorry," Audrey muttered and turned her attention to the ride. Liam clambered into the space between his mother and father.

"A lot of dolls," he commented. "And I do not like those monkeys." He was a very solemn little boy, and was probably the most likely of all the children to become a surgeon, a fact that Addison and Alex were very proud of.

Alex smirked. "Atta boy, Liam."

"Come on, Lee, isn't it fun, just a little?" Addison wheedled.

"It's okay."

"You are exactly like your father," she groaned.

"And that's a bad thing?" Alex asked.

Addison considered him. "I guess not. Audrey Suzanne, what did I just say about hands in the water?! That child," she told her husband, "will be the death of me."

"Probably," he agreed. "Hey, Angel Eyes," he called to his daughter. "Listen to your mom. Hands out of the water. Never know where crocodiles might be lurking."

"Are there really crocodiles, Daddy?" Liam asked his dad. "Cuz that'd be cool."

"Are there, Uncle Alex?" Lindsey asked, eyes wide as saucers. She had been enjoying the ride up until that point.

"No, there are not," Meredith said. "Right, Alex?"

"No, there are no crocodiles. But there are- ow!" Alex started, enjoying teasing the girl, but Addison elbowed him.

"Don't scare her," she hissed.

"There are a lot of pretty dolls," he finished. "Look at that one!" he said, pointing at one of the dolls, effectively diverting the two year old's attention.

"Darn," Liam said. "I like crocodiles."

"Crocodiles are icky," Audrey asserted.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Don't argue, you two," Addison said.

"Sorry, Mommy," they said in unison. Addison turned around and rolled her eyes at Meredith, who giggled.

Addison knew they weren't, but she loved them too much to care. She really had to thank the Chief more often, she thought. If it weren't for the original trip, she never would have had her family, or her friends. Friends, she thought, who she would do anything for. So really, she'd have to thank Richard more.

And so, with her family around her and her friends and their families close by, she realized that she had gotten her ultimate Happy Ending. That was good, she was a Happy Ending sort of person.

* * *

**so, for the last time, reviews?**

**and now, i bid you adieu. actually, that's not true, if you read my other stories... so, au revoir, unless you have decided to stop reading my stories in which case it is adieu.**

**-Lauren**


End file.
